Peace Children
by Selune
Summary: *COMPLETE* Heero and his sister are special. They are the Peace Children, under the care of Odin Yuy and hunted by the collectors. AU. 2x1, 3+4 other pairings as they come. Used to be NC-17, but has since been edited down to R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 Rating: NC-17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
Peace Children Prologue  
  
Une waited impatiently as the line slowly moved forward. She was the Seelie queen, damnit! She should have gone first! But, of course, she couldn't complain because this was little act was going to ensure peace among all the faery, and all the other Mysticals. From the wererat to the brownie, to the mighty Seelie sidhe, peace would reign as long as this creation lives.  
  
Finally, it was her turn. She took the ceremonial dagger and sliced her palm. Squeezing her palm, she dropped 3 droplets of blood into the cauldron, as the thousands before her had done, and as the thousands after her would do. This creature was s important, every faery and mystically added some of their lifeblood to the mixture. The Peace Child would be a combination of sidhe, aiwel, Siren, brownie, demi- fey, all the types of lycanthropes ( including the exclusive weredragons), and too many more Mysticals to name. This child would be the connecting factor between all mystical creatures for the entirety of its life. No more petty wars between neighbors, no more kidnapping other species' heir, and no more snubbing other Mysticals in public. But best of all, the new camaraderie this Peace Child would bring would give them the solidarity to wipe out the Collectors once and for all.  
  
The Collectors were a group of humans, much like the Hunters. But unlike the Hunters, who only wanted to eradicate Mysticals, Collectors wanted to harness their powers, sometimes keeping the Collections alive for decades while they slowly drained them of their essence.  
  
The Collectors are what really sparked the Peace Child idea. That and the fact that the Collectors would dare to capture Une's own daughter, Marimaeia.  
  
After everyone had contributed their blood, the Kings, Queens and even Presidents of the various Mysticals gathered in the circle and chanted in a language more ancient than God herself. They chanted in a language unwritable. They chanted in a language untranslatable. They chanted in a language so beautiful, a human would die of joy to hear it spoken aloud. They spoke in High Mystical.  
  
Sometime in the middle of the chanting, the cauldron in the exact center of the circle started smoking. Then it started shaking. then it started glowing. Finally, it imploded in on itself and the sight it left, left all the Mysticals stunned.  
  
There, in the exact center of the circle, where the cauldron stood only moments before, were 2 babies. Two Peace Children.  
  
***  
  
A few miles west of the mystical meeting place, Odin Yuy paced back and forth in his room, waiting for orders to move out. His superior, Dr. J, sure was taking his sweet time getting the location of the Mysticals from the little faery princess, Mary-something. The Collectors had found out too late that , because she was only 9, she did not yet have her hand of power and would not get it for quite some time. This made her quite useless until J heard of a ceremony, some type of peace ritual to be held tonight. All of the Mysticals would be there. Even a 9 year-old faery would be able to feel the magic from a crowd that big. All J had to do was the little brat to tell him where they were, and he would relay it to Odin, and Odin would relay it to the troops.  
  
Then they would go into mystical territory and kill whatever it was that was rumored to be powerful enough to destroy the Collectors.  
  
"Odin," J's voice came over the hands-free walkie-talkie, "I've got the coordinates. Downloading them to you now."  
  
Odin received the coordinates, and moved out.  
  
***  
  
It took a few minutes, but eventually Une got over her shock. After all, no one had ever done this before, so why not two Peace Children? When she finally did, she motioned to the Unseelie king, her husband Treize, and together they went to the center of the circle and picked up the children.  
  
Une picked up the boy-child. He looked up at her with innocent Prussian blue eyes, a chock of chocolate hair obstructing his view, and gurgled happily up at her. The girl child did the same to Treize, with the exception that her eyes were the color of the forest they were currently in and her hair jet black.  
  
They raised the infants over their heads for all the Mysticals to see and said simultaneously, "We give you the Peace Children. Through their veins run the blood of every one of you. Long live the Peace Children!" With this, the Mysticals gave out a cry of "Long live the Peace Children!"  
  
Unbeknownst to them, trouble lurked in the shadows.  
  
***  
  
'So that is what the Mysticals were doing,' Odin thought to himself in his place among the trees. 'They were creating children made up of all of them. These children would be very powerful indeed. Too powerful. J was right, these children need to be destroyed.  
  
***  
  
After the ceremony, the children were put to bed in a crib made especially for them. Une reminded herself to have another crib commissioned. After all, they had been expecting just one Peace Child, not two Peace Children.  
  
Sighing happily, Une left the sleeping infants with the nanny, Esme. As much as she loved and missed her daughter Mari, the Seelie Queen couldn't help but feel happy about the future of her people.  
  
***  
  
Odin waited until the powerful looking mystical left before he crept into the nursery. With a 'crack' he broke the nanny's neck, killing her instantly. But just in case, he unsheathed his broadsword and decapitated her. 'You never know if these creatures are dead,' he thought to himself. 'Some will die just like a human, and others you have to chop up into little bits, sprinkle chicken dung on their bodies, and then do the hokey pokey on their graves.' Hopefully, this mystical was one of the former.  
  
Odin wiped the blood off his sword and looked up, only to be met with endless Prussian orbs.  
  
'We choose you. Do you accept?' came the unbidden male, somewhat nasal voice into his mind.  
  
"Huh? What?" Odin said, confused. He couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from.  
  
'We choose you. Do you accept?' This time the voice was female, but still somewhat nasal.  
  
"Who said that?" Odin demanded. "Who's in my head?"  
  
'My name is Heero, and this is my sister Kali. We choose you. Do you accept?' the male voice said.  
  
It took Odin a minute, but eventually his pathetic human brain understood that it was the Peace Children talking to him. He also understood that the Children were asking to bond with him, much like dragons do when they first hatch. Understanding all of this, Odin said ,"Yes." Then he picked up the Children and walked out with them, instead of killing them like he was supposed to.  
  
***  
  
Waking with a start, Queen Une knew something was wrong. Racing to the nursery, she hoped what she knew wasn't true. Her hopes were dashed when she smelled the blood. The Peace Children were gone.  
  
Selune 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 Rating: NC-17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
Peace Children Chapter 1: 15 years later  
  
"So, do you remember your new names?" Odin asked his kids before they left the house that morning.  
  
"Yeah, Dad. I'm Aldin Lowe, Kali's Sera Lowe, and you're Daniel Lowe." Heero said, pointing to each person respectively.  
  
"We just moved from Detroit because "Mom" died and you'd always wanted to raise us in a small town." Kali added in.  
  
Heero and Kali were so used to this. They had been running all their lives; ever since their dad defected from the Collectors, whatever they were. This was their 5th move in 8 months. Frankly, Heero hoped they could stay here for a while. He hated struggling to make new friends just to have to leave them.  
  
Satisfied with their answers, Odin nodded for the twins to get in the car.  
  
  
  
***  
  
It was 8 am and Duo and his clique were hanging out on the benches in front of the school like they did every morning. Quatre and Trowa were making out on the grass like they did every morning, and the rest of the group was scoping out hot chicks and guys. The school was extremely lenient about PDA and the student body didn't seem to care about sexual orientation. Just last year, they had elected a gay guy Prom Queen and a female transvestite Prom King. Watching the King and Queen dance had been so funny because they couldn't decide who should lead. They eventually decided that the King should lead, only by then, the song was almost over.  
  
"Oh, my God," Hilde shrieked, startling Duo out of his nostalgic thoughts.  
  
"What?" Duo asked, annoyed but still kind of curious.  
  
"Look over there," she said, while pointing in the direction of the cars that were letting kids out. Why she was even looking over there, Duo couldn't quite figure out. The only people who were driven to school were freshman and sophomores, while they only associated with other seniors, like themselves, and occasionally juniors.  
  
But all thoughts of grade were erased from Duo's mind when he saw the people Hilde was pointing at. All he could think of was how grateful he was that his pants were a little baggy and his shirt was a little long.  
  
There, by the gym, currently walking towards the entrance, was sex in a skirt. But the boy beside her was who really got Duo's attention. He was all of Duo's wettest dreams and hottest fantasies combined, making him a virtual sex God.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Heero and Kali, AKA Aldin and Sera, arrived at school at 8 am. He couldn't get over how lenient the administration was here. The first thing he saw when he got out of Odin's red sports car was 2 guys making out near some benches. The second thing he noticed was the complete disregard of the dress code. And he had thought it was lax of them to start classes at 8:15.  
  
"'Din, did you see that?" Kali asked Heero, gesturing in the direction of the benches they had just passed. "I swear that girl's shorts had a 2 inch inseam, max."  
  
"I'm sure you enjoyed the view, Sera," Heero teased his sister. They had both known for quite some time that they were bi. Now letting their father in on that fact? Hadn't happened yet. "I think that braided boy beside her did, too," Kali snickered. "He was staring at you ass as we went by."  
  
"He was not," Heero protested. "He was probably looking at your ass." Heero stopped walking and tapped on the shoulder of the blonde standing in front of him. "Excuse me. Hi. Could you tell me where the main office is?"  
  
"I can and I will," the girl with the forked eyebrows said. "It's right around the corner on the left. Oh, and if the braided guy you're talking about is who I think you're talking about, he was staring at you, gorgeous." She added, pointing towards Heero.  
  
And with that said she left the blushing "Aldin" and the smirking "Sera" to weave their way through the student bodies to the office.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Oh, my God. You should have seen him, Wu." Duo said to his best friend, Wufei Chang. "He was, like, model gorgeous."  
  
"The name's Wufei, and I don't really care what your new crush looks like." Wufei replied. "Now shut up and let me listen to Professor G."  
  
It was 8:30 and the two boys were in 1st block, Advanced Physics. Duo hated the subject and always ended up bugging Chang to relieve boredom.  
  
Duo couldn't figure out why he hadn't just taken regular, easy Physics instead. "Okay, Wu-man. I'll shut up and let you take notes, or whatever." Duo sighed. "But you'll hear more about this later."  
  
At that exact moment, the door to the classroom opened and in walked the boy of Duo's dreams and the girl he was walking with earlier. "You must be the new students," Professor G said to them while looking over their schedules to make sure this was where they were supposed to be. "Aldin, Sera, we were just getting started. Take any one of the empty seats. None of them are assigned to anybody."  
  
'Aldin. That's such a perfect name,' Duo thought as the boy and girl started walking towards him. 'What? Back that up a minute. Walking towards me?' But they soon passed him by and sat at the station directly behind Duo and Wufei.  
  
"Damn," Wufei muttered under his breath.  
  
"Told ya," Duo whispered to his friend, his length already stiffening. This was going to be a hard class, all right.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It took Heero and Kali about 30 minutes to get their schedules. By the time they got to their first class, Advanced Physics, the teacher had already started lecturing. They went into the room and the teacher, Professor G, told them to take a seat.  
  
They headed towards the only lab station that had 2 empty seats. That was when Heero saw him, the guy that had supposedly got an eye full of his ass earlier. Just thinking about it, Heero started blushing. He hoped no one would notice the crimson stain on his cheeks.  
  
No such luck. 'Why ya blushing, Hee-chan?' Kali thought to him, hiding a smirk behind her hand and her eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
'You know damn well why I'm blushing.' Heero retorted.  
  
'He's kinda cute.' Kali mind-spoke. "And his friend's not that bad either.'  
  
"What are your other classes?" Heero spoke, trying to not-so-subtly hint that he wanted her to drop the matter.  
  
"A.P Cal, A.P English 2, and then Art 4." Kali replied. "You?"  
  
"The same," Heero said. Hopefully Kali wouldn't bug him too much about the cute braided boy.  
  
'I'll drop the subject.' Kali thought to him. 'For now.'  
  
***  
  
Most of the rest of the day went in a blur for Duo. He couldn't wait for 4th block, Art 4 with Mr. Terry.  
  
Duo knew he shouldn't have been listening, but he couldn't help overhearing Aldin and Sera's conversation, and he was glad he had when he learned they had 4th together. He was even happier when he realized there were only 2 empty seats in that class: the one beside him, and the one beside Hilde.  
  
So thinking, Duo practically skipped to 4th block. When he got there, the bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats.  
  
"Okay, class, we have 2 new students with us today, Aldin and Sera Lowe." Mr. Terry said. "Aldin, Sera, you can take one of the seats beside Duo or Hilde. Duo is the guy with the braid and Hilde is the girl with the scandalously short shorts." After Aldin and Sera took their seats, Aldin sitting beside Duo and Sera by Hilde, Mr. Terry continued talking. "Today we're continuing our charcoal lesson. We're going to draw our neighbors." Turning to the siblings, he said, "Do you two know how to use charcoal?...Of course you do, I've seen your portfolios. You do magnificent charcoal. Okay, everybody, get supplies and start drawing. Duo, Hilde, show the Lowe's where everything is." With that, Mr. T turned on some music (good stuff, too, not old people music: and went to working on his mural, which had nothing to do with charcoal.  
  
Duo showed Heero where everything was, and they sat back down. "Say, aren't you in my first block?" Duo casually mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, I sat right behind you." "Aldin replied, seeing right through Duo's little charade.  
  
"So, how are your classes?" Duo asked, actually interested. "I mean, I know 1st and 4th have to be great, because I'm in them," he joked.  
  
"Well, first was okay," Heero said. "Second, I have AP Cal. It was okay, only they were way behind where we were at my last school. Third, AP English 2, was extremely boring. Sera was the only thing that kept me awake. This class, so far, has been the best."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Duo smiled. "But, English 2? So you're a...?"  
  
"Sophomore," Heero interjected. "My father put me and Sera into the modified Accelerated Program, so we take mostly Senior classes, but are still sophomores."  
  
"Bummer," Duo said. "So that would make you how old?"  
  
"Fifteen," Heero answered, hoping that Duo , obviously a senior (cause of his school jacket) wouldn't think he was too young for him. For some reason, he liked Duo. This had never happened to him before. "Sera and I turned 15 on June 21st."  
  
"So you two are twins," Duo laughed. He hoped Aldin didn't think he was too old for him. He really liked the boy. "I suspected, but I wasn't sure."  
  
They talked for the rest of the class period, making it a little hard to draw each other, but they managed. As the bell was ringing, and Heero moved to leave, Duo called for him to come back. "You wanna... do something... on Friday? I could show you around our bustling little 'burg." It had taken him all class to get up the nerve to ask Aldin out and his stomach was doing power jumping jacks in the second it took him to answer.  
  
"Sure," Heero said, ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook and writing his address and phone number on it. Handing it to Duo, he suggested, "Pick me up at 7?"  
  
"Okay," Duo said calmly, not quite believing that the beauty in before him had actually agreed to go on a date with him.  
  
"See ya later, Duo," Heero said, leaving a stunned Duo in his wake.  
  
Selune 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 5+M H+OC (Kali) +H Rating: NC- 17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
Peace Children Chapter 2  
  
After leaving Duo, Heero ran to catch up with Kali.  
  
'So, you and that braided dude seemed to hit it off okay.' Kali thought to him.  
  
'His name is Duo, and don't think I didn't notice you and Hilde talking throughout the entire class.'  
  
'She's cute, ain't she?' Kali mind-spoke to him. "Oh, there's daddy. I can't wait to get home!" Kali exclaimed. "We have much to discuss."  
  
"Hey, Daddy," Kali said to Odin, getting in the car.  
  
"Hello," said Heero.  
  
"How was your day?" Odin asked the two.  
  
"Fine," was issued forth from twin lips.  
  
The conversation stayed light and fluffy on the way home, the conversation of a loving father inquiring as to how his children's day was. The spoken conversation, anyway. The mind-speak convo went like this:  
  
Kali: 'Hi, Dad.'  
  
Odin: 'Hello, Kali. What happened today?'  
  
Kali: 'Not much, some guy was hitting on Heero. They're going out Friday. I'll find some way to tag along.' Here Kali paused. 'Have they found us yet?'  
  
Odin: 'No, the Collectors have not yet learned of our whereabouts.'  
  
Kali: 'How much longer until we get back to the house? Seven hours is a long time to keep the power in. Heero must be feeling it, too.'  
  
Odin: 'Only a few more minutes. Try to hold it."  
  
***  
  
Kali and Odin spoke to each other like Heero wasn't there, like he couldn't possible be listening. They wrongfully assumed he'd been zoning out, like they always did. But he wasn't zoning out. He never was, at least, not since their birthday.  
  
Ever since their birthday , Heero started noticing weird things going on with his body. First of all, he noticed a quickening in his healing abilities. At first, it wasn't much, just a cut not scarring when it would have before. Then, injuries were healed days before they should have. Now, it was only a matter of minutes before any harm done to him was erased. He had absolutely no acne now, whereas before he had a zit every now and then. And even old scars he had for as long as he could remember were healing. And that was just the beginning. A few weeks ago, Heero had fallen down a flight of stairs and broke his leg in three places (he knew because he counted it himself). When he fell, he knocked over a vase of Odin's. A vase that Odin's mother had given him. Heero knew Odin would be sad over the loss of the item, because it was on of the only things he had to remember her by. Heero felt bad and wished for the vase to be fixed. Before his leg was healed, which by that time took less than a minute, the vase was on the table in perfect condition.  
  
There was also the fact that animals loved him now. Three months ago, they went to the zoo, he, Kali, and Odin. Wherever he would go, the animals would get as close to him as they could. He could have sworn that a Bengal tiger actually purred at him. And at the alligator show, the gators broke away from the trainers and crawled over to Heero. One even put its head in his lap.  
  
And that's just the tip of the barrel. In the four months since Heero and Kali turned 15, things had been very weird. But then again, Heero had known since he was 8 that his family was different, and that not everybody could mind-speak with their parents and siblings.  
  
That was the first time Heero listened in on his dad's and sister's private conversations, but it would not be the last.  
  
***  
  
When Duo got home, the first thing he did was Wufei.  
  
"Guess what I did in Art today?" Duo asked after Wufei picked up the phone.  
  
"I don't know," he replied, knowing that Aldin was in that class, too. "Drooled all over the new guy?"  
  
"Hey!" Duo exclaimed, mock indignant. "I didn't drool that much. But, anyway, I did talk to him, and guess what - we're going out Friday!"  
  
"Good for you, Duo," Wufei said, distracted by his girlfriend's roaming hands. "Listen, I got to go. Meiran's here." With that, he hung up.  
  
"Bye, Fei," Duo chuckled.  
  
Duo knew it was only Wednesday, but he picked out his outfit for his date with Aldin and figured out what they would do.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean 'it's got to be a group thing'?" Heero fumed. "How did Dad even find out about my date?"  
  
"Daddy said it had to be a group thing, and that I have to be there." Kali said, trying to calm down her brother. "As for how he found out, you told him. You were totally projecting it. I wouldn't be that surprised if the neighbors knew." Heero was calming down. Good. "But, ya know, Dad never said how big the group had to be. Four's a group, don'tcha think?"  
  
"Yes," Heero said, knowing where she was headed with this. "We just need to find you a date."  
  
Heero jumped up and ran to the phone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kali asked, confused.  
  
"I'm going to call Duo, and find you a date," Heero answered. "Oh, shit. I don't know his number."  
  
"Why don't you try the phone book," Kali suggested. "He might be listed."  
  
Heero got the phone book out until he realized that he didn't know Duo's last name. He concentrated on Duo- his eyes, his hair, his voice, until a name came to him. Maxwell. Heero looked in the phone book under Maxwell and was disappointed to see 5 listings. Then one listing jumped out at him, Helen Maxwell. He decided he didn't have anything to lose, so he dialed that number.  
  
"Hello," came a male voice over the phone.  
  
"Is Duo there?" Heero asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yes, he is," the voice answered. "Who can I tell him it is?"  
  
"Tell him it's Aldin." Heero said.  
  
***  
  
Duo gulped when his brother Solo told him who was on the line. He just knew Aldin was going to break the date with him. He just knew it.  
  
"Hello," Duo said.  
  
"Hey, Duo," Aldin said. "Listen, about our date Friday..."  
  
'Here it comes,' thought Duo, 'the brush off.'  
  
"My dad said, because you're so much older than me, it had to be a group thing. And that my sister had to go. So she and I were talking, and we decided that four was a big enough group, so all we needed was a date for here. Is that okay?"  
  
Duo let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. While he was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't have the beautiful boy all to himself Friday night, he was beyond happy that Aldin hadn't decided to cancel the date.  
  
"It's fine," He said. "Did you guys have anyone in mind?"  
  
"Actually, yes," Aldin replied. "Sera wants to Hilde to come, if she wants."  
  
"Hilde will definitely want," Duo laughed. "She couldn't stop talking about how 'hot Sera is' and how 'smart Sera is' the whole time I was driving her home. I'll set it up."  
  
***  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly for Kali and Heero. On Thursday, they went shopping with Odin's credit card because she needed "felt dowdy compared to the other girls and needed something to wear." They ended up getting over $1,000 worth of clothes and shoes.  
  
It didn't really matter how much they spent, though. It wasn't like it was their money anyway. Odin was an expert hacker and got all of their funds through Swiss bank accounts, much of it from Collectors' accounts.  
  
Friday night came and Hilde and Duo got out of Duo's car, parked in front of the twin's house. They rang the bell and practically had to pick their jaws up off the ground at the sight before them when the door opened.  
  
Sera was wearing a parody of a Catholic schoolgirl's uniform, much like Britney Spears' in the "Hit Me Baby, One More Time" video. Her black platform boots came up to mid-thigh and there was at least an inch and a half of bare skin before the plaid skirt started. The shirt was just as bad, a 3/4-length sleeve white button up that was tight enough to show the outline of her abs.  
  
Aldin was wearing low slung dark, dark blue hip huggers, and a shirt 2 shades darker blue than his eyes that looked like it was much to little and exposed a sliver of his bronze stomach. Duo thought he was wearing eyeliner, but couldn't be sure because of the shock of chocolate hair falling over them, and he knew that he was wearing lip gloss, making Aldin's already tempting lips almost irresistible.  
  
"Ready?" Duo asked, after finding his tongue.  
  
Selune 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 5+M H+OC (Kali) +H Rating: NC- 17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
  
  
Peace Children Chapter 3  
  
"Ready?" Duo asked, after picking his jaw off the floor.  
  
"Yeah," Heero said. "Sera, come on."  
  
Heero and Kali didn't want their dad to see them in their date outfits, so they rushed to the car. They also didn't want Odin to meet Hilde and Duo just yet. Odin in overprotective dad mode was not something the twins wanted their dates to see. The last guy Heero let Odin meet (introduced as a friend, of course) had almost run away under the scrutiny of the Mama Bear Glare. In retrospect, it would have been better if he had.  
  
Kali knew that Duo and Hilde were wondering why she and Heero practically flew to the car. "Overprotective fathers and tight clothes don't mix," she said in explanation.  
  
Duo unlocked the car and the four of them settled in, Duo in the driver's seat, Heero in the passenger's, Kali behind Heero's seat, and Hilde behind Duo's.  
  
"So, what are we doing?" Heero piped up.  
  
First, they went to see a movie. Some indie horror film. It was weird, and if asked what it was about, Heero wouldn't be able to say. When they got to the movie, they headed to the back row, all the way in. Hilde went first, then Kali, then Heero, and finally Duo. Sometime during the movie, Duo took hold of Heero's hand. About halfway in, Heero put Duo's arm around his shoulder and lay his head down on Duo's own shoulder. By the end of the movie, they were almost, but not quite, as snuggle-bunnied as Kali and Hilde, who were almost in each other's laps.  
  
After the movie, they went out for pizza and discussed the movie and other topics. Light, fluffy stuff, like sports and the death penalty. Nothing heavy like family and where the twins had been before they moved to town. Whenever Duo or Hilde would ask about that, they would steer the conversation in a different direction.  
  
"Okay, one thing I don't understand...," Heero said. "Actually, there were a lot of things I didn't understand, but the one that stood out the most was the chicken head in the toilet. Why was there a chicken head in a toilet? Why not a turkey head? Why not the whole chicken? And why in a toilet?" This elicited a few chuckles from the others.  
  
After they ate, the group went to a park to stargaze. It was, of course, deserted because it was after ten. The twins didn't have to be home until twelve, so they had a little time.  
  
Duo had brought 2 blankets so they could sit on the ground and not get dirty. He handed one to Hilde and Sera.  
  
"The two of us are going to sit down there," Kali said, pointing to where the playground benches were. Heero nodded in acknowledgment, and then Duo pulled him over to a secluded corner near where the forest started.  
  
Duo lay down the blanket, and they sat on it, looking at each other. After a few minutes of this, Heero began to get nervous. So, even though he knew he shouldn't, he took a little peek into Duo's mind.  
  
'I will not jump him. I will not attack him. I will not think of Aldin, naked, below me as I pound into him... Oh, stop that. Okay, Professor G. Professor G. Think of Professor G. Good, good, I okay now... Me pounding into Aldin's lithe body on Professor G's desk. D'oh!' Duo's thoughts rambled on.  
  
'He's having a hard time,' Heero thought, his eyes lighting up with mischief. 'Why don't I make him harder.'  
  
Heero flashed Duo his sexiest/most innocent smile, the one that promises a good time, but if you blink, you're not sure if the sex look was really there. Heero got on all fours and crawled over to Duo, who was on the other side of the very big blanket.  
  
Once there, Heero's torture didn't stop. He stopped right beside Duo, not touching him, but close enough that Duo could feel the heat emanating from Heero's body. Then Heero turned the full force of his pout on Duo. Not the 'innocent-poor-little-puppy-dog' pout that he used on his father and sister, but the 'simply-irresistible-look-at-my-lips' pout. The last of Duo's control broke when he saw that pout, and he pounced.  
  
************LEMON***************  
  
CENSORED--uncensored version at gundam-wing-universe.net  
  
***************END LEMON****************  
  
'A forest, lots of creatures... "Peace Child"... blood everywhere... a pair of forest green eyes, Kali's eyes... 'We choose you. Do you accept?'... his own voice??... "...blood of everyone"... a blond man, Odin, picking up Heero and Kali as babies... far off, the bloody corpse of an unneeded girl collapses to the floor... "Long live the Peace Children!"... "Peace Children"... "Peace Children"... "Peace Children"...  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Duo demanded, startling Heero from his ?memories?.  
  
  
  
Selune 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 Rating: NC-17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
  
  
Peace Children  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Duo demanded, startling Heero from his memories. Or maybe it was the pain that suddenly coursed through his body that broke him away from seeing anymore.  
  
Heero's entire body felt like it was on fire, and maybe it was, for all he knew. He couldn't see, even though his eyes were wide open. He was blind.  
  
He was afraid and he started to panic. He reached out to his sister with his mind, but he couldn't feel her. He couldn't feel anyone. With fear in his voice, he cried out for her.  
  
"Kali!" he screamed, but his voice was so weak, it came out as a whisper. "Help me, Kali."  
  
The pain vanished from his body, and he was floating. At least, that's what it felt like, or didn't feel like. He didn't know. He couldn't feel anything; not the ground under him, not Duo's body scrambling to get off of him, not anything. He couldn't hear, either. It was like someone had hit the mute button on the world.  
  
He couldn't see anything, and then suddenly the world went white.  
  
***  
  
Duo was confused by what he had just seen. Everything was going great until he saw those images, whatever they were. And then something happened to Aldin. He started shaking. His eyes were looking around wildly, but it was like he couldn't see anything. And he was calling for someone in a hoarse whisper. It sounded like Kelly or something.  
  
Then he just stopped. He stopped shaking, stopped looking around, stopped calling for Kelly. He just stopped. Duo approached Aldin's body.  
  
`Oh, shit,' he thought, as he put his hand on the boy's chest. `He's not breathing.'  
  
"Help!" Duo cried out. "Help me! Somebody, help me!" Duo held Aldin in his arms, the boy's head in his lap. "Please, somebody, anybody, HELP ME!"  
  
Duo brushed his baby's hair out of his eyes. "It's going to be okay, baby. It's going to be okay. Somebody's going to come and it's going to be okay." He barely noticed when Hilde and Sera came running into the area.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Sera demanded.  
  
"He's not breathing," was all Duo could say, still stroking Aldin's hair.  
  
"Hilde, call and ambulance," Sera commanded. "And you, Duo, you get away from him."  
  
When Duo refused to leave his angel's side, Sera bodily removed him from her brother. Then she got down on the ground and started administering CPR.  
  
"The ambulance is on the way," Hilde informed them, as Sera continued to breathe for her brother.  
  
***  
  
`Where am I?' Heero thought as he sat up, his right hand holding onto his head. `Man, my head hurts.'  
  
"Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone here? Where is here? How do I get out?" He stood up and looked around, but all he saw was blackness.  
  
"Hello," said a voice.  
  
Heero whirled around to look for the source of the noise. It was a little girl, who looked to be about 8 or 9.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero asked. "Where are we? Why am I here? How do I get back home?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa," the girl said. "One question at a time. Okay, first things first. You wanted to know who I am. My name is Marimaeia. We are in what is commonly referred to as Limbo. You are here to remember. Only you know how to get back. That answer all your questions?"  
  
"No," Heero answered truthfully. "Why am I in Limbo?"  
  
"Because that's where I am, silly," Marimaeia laughed. "But, seriously, we're on a time limit. Where's your sister?"  
  
***  
  
Suddenly, Kali collapsed.  
  
***  
  
Heero's mind was spinning. First, something strange happened to his body. Then, he was here in Limbo. Now, that weird girl asked where his sister was, and she appeared.  
  
"Heero? I'm so glad that you're okay!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her brother. "I was so worried." Kali looked around, noticing where she was, or rather, where she wasn't, for the first time. "Where are we?"  
  
Heero pointed to the child. "Ask her."  
  
***  
  
The ambulance arrived right after Sera collapsed. Hilde led the EMTs to where her new girlfriend's brother lay. She gasped when she saw Sera unconscious, too.  
  
Hilde sank to the ground in emotional agony as the professional healers radioed for help and went to work trying to save the twins' lives.  
  
***  
  
"We're in Limbo," Marimaeia told Kali. "I'm dead. We're in Limbo because I'm dead. The two of you are not, yet. I'm you're guide, Marimaeia. Now can we please move on?!" The girl looked from Heero to Kali, who were frantically nodding their heads.  
  
"Okay, then. As you both know, you two are quite different from other people. That's because you aren't human. You're Mysticals, which are all of the mythical creatures you have ever heard of. And you're not just any Mysticals either; you are the combination of almost every mystical that was alive at the time of your creation."  
  
Mari could feel the skepticism coming off of the twins in waves, but decided to ignore it for now. "You were created to bring peace to the Mysticals, to form a bond between all of their species, so that they could kick the crap out of the Collectors. But only one of you was created for that purpose.  
  
"When the Mysticals created the Sith Leandabh*, the Peace child, they produced an imbalance in the universe. Fate corrected this by making the Codagh Leanabh, the War Child. One of you is Sith, the other is Codagh. You are here to learn who is which."  
  
***  
  
Both siblings were in ambulances on their way to the hospital. Suddenly, the machines monitoring both of their hearts flatlined.  
  
  
  
*Sith Leandabh is Peace Child in Gaelic, Cordagh Leandabh is War Child in Gaelic.  
  
  
  
Selune 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 5+M H+OC (Kali) +H Rating: NC- 17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
  
  
Past Rape/relived rape - 6x1 bastardized Zechs  
  
Peace Children Chapter 5  
  
"So, how do we know who is which?" Heero asked. "And how do we know you're even telling the truth? Why does it even matter who is Sith and who is Codagh?"  
  
"You know that I'm telling the truth," Mari answered. "As for learning who is which, there will be a test. How you react is what will determine who is Peace and who is War.  
  
"As for why it matters? All you need to know at the moment is that it does." With that, the child walked over to the twins and touched them both on their chests, right over their hearts. "Begin the tests."  
  
***  
  
Odin knew immediately when the twins' hearts stopped. He reached for them with his mind, but he couldn't feel them.  
  
Odin started to panic. Where were they? What happened to his kids? God, he never should have let them go on that date!  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Odin rushed to pick it up. "He-hello? Heero? Kali? Are you guys okay?" he asked, completely forgetting to use their fake names.  
  
"No-no," someone said over the line. It sounded like he had been crying. "It's Duo Maxwell, Aldin's date. This is the Lowe residence, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Odin said frantically, wanting the boy to tell him what happened to his children. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He just stopped breathing," Duo said. "Everything was fine, and then he just stopped breathing. He was just laying there, and then Sera was giving him mouth-to-mouth. And then she just collapsed, too. But he wasn't breathing -- he wasn't breathing. There was nothing I could --"  
  
"Mr. Lowe," a different voice said over the phone. "Something happened to Aldin and Sera. We're at Mercy Hospital."  
  
Odin hung up the phone on the girl and ran out the door. 'Oh, god. Please let my kids be all right.'  
  
***  
  
Somewhere far away, in a laboratory, stood several tube-like chambers. They were empty now, but soon they wouldn't be.  
  
"Dr. J," Alex said to the man standing in front of the chamber. "Dr. J, we've found them."  
  
***  
  
***Rape Lemon***  
  
CENSORED--uncensored version at gundam-wing-universe.net  
  
***END LEMON***  
  
'You could kill him, you know,' Marimaeia spoke telepathically to him. 'You have the power to turn him into a big pile of goo. All you have to do is say the word and he dies. Then he won't hurt you anymore.'  
  
'No,' he thought back, shaking his head. 'I hate him, but I won't kill him. I won't let him make me a murderer.'  
  
***  
  
Suddenly, Heero woke up. He was in a hospital bed. He had passed the test. He was the Peace Child. But that meant...  
  
That meant that Kali was the War Child.  
  
Selune 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Peace Children Chapter 6  
  
The first thing Heero noticed when he came to was that he couldn't feel his sister. At all. Except for right before he went to Limbo, he had always been able to feel her. Even if she was miles away and he hadn't spoken to her in hours, he could still feel her in the back of his mind. But now he couldn't.  
  
"You're awake," someone said, coming to hover over Heero's bed.  
  
Heero opened his eyes. "Where's Kali?" he asked.  
  
"Who?" the person asked, confused. Heero could now see that it was Duo. "Anyway, you're in the hospital. You and Sera passed out, she's in a different room. Your father is on his way here now."  
  
Suddenly there was a commotion outside of Heero's private room, and Kali burst into the room.  
  
"Heero. I don't have much time," she told her brother, completely ignoring Duo's presence. "The change in me is starting and I don't want to hurt you. I just wanted you to know that I love you." With that, she kissed him chastely on the lips and ran out of the room.  
  
Even when they kissed, Heero couldn't feel her in his head.  
  
***  
  
Odin barely had his car parked before he was out of it and running into the hospital. When he got in the doors, he rushed to the front desk.  
  
"Where are Aldin and Sera Lowe?" he fiercely demanded.  
  
"Just a moment, sir," the lady said while she typed the names into the computer. Odin barely quelled the urge to throttle the woman as she lazily looked for his children. "Okay, sir. They on the 4th floor. Rooms 416 and 417, respectively."  
  
Odin ran to the elevator as soon as the woman said the room numbers. He pushed the button for the car to come, and when the doors didn't immediately open, he ran for the stairwell. Odin was really afraid because he couldn't feel his children in his mind anymore.  
  
***  
  
"Aldin?" Duo asked. "Aldin what was that about?" Duo had been holding Heero's hand and hadn't let go of him even when Kali kissed him. "Oh, I don't care." he said, and smothered Heero with kisses. "I was so sure I had lost you. When you stopped breathing, I felt like my heart had been ripped in two and then clogged on. I know we haven't known each other long, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. Aldin,... I-I love you."  
  
Heero smiled at Duo's confession. "You're right. We haven't known each other that long. We don't know much about each other. You don't even know my real name. But I'd like you to." Heero put his hand on Duo's temple. He said, "I love you, too, Duo," before showing him everything.  
  
***  
  
Kali ran out of the hospital. With the knowledge that she was the War Child came the knowledge that she would soon lose herself. She knew that War had no soul, and soon her body would be an empty vessel. A powerful vessel, but empty nonetheless, with no soul or conscience.  
  
Kali had to do something before her soul was completely consumed by the darkness within her. She had to pay a visit to a certain white-blond rapist.  
  
***  
  
Heero let go of Duo's temple and with it, his mind. He loved Duo with all his heart, and he now had the power to make the older boy stay with him, but he wanted it to be Duo's decision.  
  
"Wow, that was intense." Duo said, stepping back a bit away from the boy he had known as Aldin. "So, your real name's Heero? And you aren't human?"  
  
Heero nodded his agreement with both of these questions-that-weren't- really-questions. "Yes."  
  
"How do I know this is real?" Duo asked, finally letting go of Heero's hand. "How do I even know you're telling the truth? I'm going to need some time." With that, Duo turned to walk out of the room and bumped into Heero's guardian.  
  
Odin was carrying an unconscious Hilde. He set her down in a chair and went to his son's bed. "Sera's not in her room," he said quietly, reaching out to take Heero's hand. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Cut the crap, *Odin*," Heero spat, becoming furious with his so- called father. "He knows our real names." Heero pointed to Duo, who was still in the room and tending to Hilde. "I told him everything." Heero jerked his hands away from his father's. He looked down at his lap, hands playing with the scratchy hospital sheets. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears. "At least then we would've been ready."  
  
"How much do you know?" Odin asked the boy he had raised from infancy. "How did you find out?"  
  
"I know everything, more than you, even." Heero answered. "As for how I found out, a little birdie told me. A little birdie whose death you were partly responsible for, and who told you where to find us." Heero steeled himself for what he was about to say. "Go back to the Collectors, *Daddy*. You're not needed, or wanted, here anymore.  
  
Selune 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 5+M H+OC (Kali) +H Rating: NC- 17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
blah = Low Mystical  
  
A.N. Low Mystical is different from High Mystical in that humans can hear it, it can be translated, etc.  
  
faidh= prophet.  
  
Peace Children Chapter 7  
  
"Go back to the Collectors, *Daddy*. You're not needed, or wanted, here anymore." Heero hated saying this to Odin, but he had to drive the older man away somehow. "You people are what's wrong with the world. You- you *humans*!" Heero raised himself from the bed. "I can't stand to be around you anymore!" He broke into a run for the door.  
  
When he got to the door, he ran straight into three of Duo's friends trying to come in. Duo went to Heero and held his arms. Heero struggled to get away from Duo, to no avail. "Let me go, Duo." he said in a deadly calm voice.  
  
"You tell me you love me, and show me all of that freaky shit, and you expect me to just let you go!" Duo exclaimed. "I'm never letting you go again."  
  
"You don't understand," Heero sobbed. "She'll kill you. I saw it. I saw her kill you." Heero, who had still been trying to get out of Duo's embrace, collapsed against the older boy. "She'll kill you. If I stay, she'll kill you.  
  
***  
  
"What's going on?" Wufei asked no one in particular, confused beyond belief. Duo had called him 20 minutes ago and asked him, Quatre, and Trowa to come down to the hospital. He had told Wufei that his date had collapsed and he needed some of his friends there. So Wufei had called the lovebirds and they had all come down to the hospital together, where they saw this.  
  
It had taken a minute for Wufei to remember the name of Duo's date, during which time a girl he recognized came running by in a hospital gown. When Wufei finally remembered the name and they got the room number, they went to the room. When they got to the room, they were ran into by the boy now sobbing into Duo's arms.  
  
"I repeat, what is going on?!" Wufei demanded.  
  
"I would kind of like to know, too," Quatre said quietly. "I mean, from what Duo said, he's in no shape to be out of bed."  
  
Trowa didn't say anything. He didn't care why they were there; he was too busy staring at the glowing being currently huddled in Duo's arms.* "What are you?" he whispered, and was amazed when the boy's head jerked up.  
  
***  
  
Heero heard a soft whisper and jerked his head up. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on the boy he knew had said it.  
  
"I think the better question is , what aren't I." Heero said to the tall boy with the funky hair. "What are you?"  
  
By now, everybody in the room, except for Hilde, who was still unconscious, was staring at Heero. "I'm a faery," Trowa answered, "what kind doesn't matter. At least, not if you are who I think you are. Are you...?"  
  
"Yes," Heero broke free from Duo's embrace and walked over to Trowa. "I am the Peace Child." With that, he took Trowa's chin his hand, rose on his tiptoes, and kissed the taller boy chastely on the mouth. He let go of Trowa and stepped back. "You are not faery," he said in the human tongue. "You are a faidh."  
  
"Okay, I've had about enough of this," Quatre said, moving so that he was standing between Trowa and that bad, bad boy who had just kissed his Trowa. "I won't pretend to understand what you two just said to each other, but nobody, and I mean *nobody* kisses my Trowa but me." With that said, Quatre grabbed the back of Trowa's neck, rose on his tiptoes, and possessively kissed his koi.  
  
Heero stared in wonder at Trowa. He knew that a faidh, or prophet, was meant to advise one person in power. "Who are you here for?" Heero asked the prophet. "Me or her?"  
  
***  
  
Kali ran about three miles away from the hospital when she realized that she was still wearing the hospital gown. 'Very inconspicuous,' she thought sarcastically. 'Let's see if I can fix this.'  
  
Kali quickly walked into a very conveniently placed alley. She stripped off and concentrated. Running shoes and socks appeared on her feet, jeans were on her legs, and a white Nike T-shirt appeared on her upper body.  
  
Kali stopped concentrating and peered down her shirt. 'Ooh, pretty,' she thought, referring to the frilly bra she now wore.  
  
"Now, to get wheels," Kali muttered to herself. It was over 150 miles to where Zechs lived and Kali didn't want to walk the entire way. She smiled when she saw a man waiting by his car, cursing at it. She strutted her way over to him, her clothes shifting to what she had on earlier that night.  
  
"Hello," she said to the man in a hoarse whisper. "My car broke down. Can I have yours?" She turned the full extent of her charm on him, magical and mundane.  
  
"He-here you go," the man said, handing her the keys. "But I'm afraid something's wrong with it."  
  
"Not for me," Kali said, getting into the car. She started it and drove off, leaving the drooling man in her wake.  
  
Selune  
  
*Only Trowa can see the glow, for reasons yet untold. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Peace Children Chapter 8  
  
"Who are you here for?" Heero asked the prophet. "Me or her?"  
  
Trowa disentangled himself from his jealous love and looked at the boy. "I believe that I am to advise you." Seeing that the boy was about to say something, probably ask him how he knew, Trowa raised his hand to silence him.* "I know that it's you, because when I saw you, you glowed. No one said anything about a white glow around you, so I assume that I am the only one who saw it, who still sees it." When Trowa said that, Heero looked for the glow around himself. "You can't see it, no one can, except for me. It's the Fates way of telling me that you are the one I will advise. It happens to all faidhs when they meet their king, queen, or whatever." he said, gesturing to Heero as he said that last thing. "Anyway, I believe introductions are in order. I'm Trowa Barton. He," Trowa pointed to Quatre, "is Quatre Winner, and he is Wufei Chang."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Heero. "I am Heero Yuy, though Wufei met me as Aldin Lowe. The man over there is my father" Heero pointed to where Odin was, "Odin Yuy, formerly known as Daniel Lowe."  
  
"Now that we've all met," Quatre said, still glaring at Heero, "I think me, Wufei, and Hilde would like to know what the fuck is going on."  
  
Duo ran over to the newly awakened Hilde. "Did anybody get the number of that truck?" she asked, rubbing her head.  
  
***  
  
Kali had been driving for a while, laughing at how easy it had been to get this car from that guy, when suddenly she remembered her test.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She had been in Limbo with her brother, when that kid had touched her.  
  
Suddenly, Kali was a little baby, a newborn. She was being put into a really nice crib by a very handsome man. Heero was being put into the same crib by a stern looking woman. The man left and in came a young lady, no older than 20 or so. The two women conversed for a while. It sounded like the older one (Une was the name that came to Kali's mind) was giving the one identified as Esme instructions. Une left, and Kali and Heero were gurgling happily as good babies should. Esme came to check on them. She seemed nice, so Kali sent her a nice thought.  
  
Then, everything went wrong. A bad man with a sword burst into the room. Esme didn't even see him coming. He sneaked up behind her and snapped her neck. Then, to add insult to injury, the bad man took out his evil sword and cut off the nice nanny's head.  
  
Kali could feel the fear rolling off of her brother in waves. She knew when he had made the decision to save both of their lives by bonding with the bad man instinctively.  
  
'Kill him,' a voice came into Kali's mind. 'He killed Esme. He's a Collector. Kill him.' Kali didn't want to kill him. She realized that this was just a test, and that was the man that had raised her and Heero. She loved him like a father. He raised them with love, and they had a good life.  
  
'A good life?' the voice asked. 'Always running from people who want to put you in a tube and suck out your essence it a good life? If you kill him now, you and Heero could easily wipe out the Collectors in a few years.' Kali was wavering, but still not convinced. 'I can see that you're not sure. But if you kill Odin now, this won't happen to Heero.'  
  
Kali was suddenly watching Heero's test. He was in a car, handcuffed to the door handle. A guy Kali recognized as Zechs Merquise was pounding into her brother, who was begging him to stop.  
  
"This never happened." Kali denied what she saw. "This is just his test. He would have told me if he was raped. This never happened."  
  
'Yes, it did,' the voice said. 'He just never wanted to burden you with his problems. But you can stop this from happening; all you have to do is kill Odin.'  
  
Kali was back in her infant body. Heero was trying to convince Odin to bond with them. 'No,' Kali thought. ' I will not let that happen to Heero.'  
  
Kali turned the full force of her 8 hour-old power on Odin, ripping his body to shreds.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kali swerved the car as she came out of remembering her test. "I couldn't help you then, Heero," she said. "But I can sure as hell get vengeance for you now." Kali's foot pressed down on the accelerator as she sped to Zech's house.  
  
***  
  
"Did anybody get the number to that truck?" Hilde asked, rubbing her head. Duo ran over to check on her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. "What happened?"  
  
Hilde felt like her head was about to explode. "Sera hit me," she said. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're in Heero's room," Duo said, checking to see if his friend was okay. "Odin found you unconscious in Kali's room and brought you over here."  
  
"Okay," Hilde said, relaxing in the chair. Suddenly, she sprang up out of it. "Wait a minute. Who's Kali? Who's Odin? Who's Heero? What's going on?"  
  
The boy Hilde knew as Aldin came into her field of vision. "I'm Heero," he said. "My dad, over there, is Odin. Sera's real name is Kali." He seemed nervous to ask Hilde this, but he forged ahead anyway. "What exactly happened to knock you out?"  
  
Hilde hadn't digested what Heero told her, so she decided to grab onto his question, in the hopes that what he had said would make sense afterward. "Well, what happened was this. Sera was in the bed in her room. She was passed out, unconscious, you know. Then, she was awake. She started babbling about peace and war and heroes. She wanted to know where the hero was. In retrospect, I suppose she wanted to know where Heero was. But, then, I didn't know who or what she was talking about.  
  
"She was getting upset and started to leave. I remembered the doctor's orders and tried to make her get back in bed. That reminds me. You," she pointed to Heero, " get back in bed."  
  
Heero stared to protest, then thought better of it. He wordlessly climbed back into the hospital bed.  
  
"That's better. Now, where was I?" Hilde asked herself. "Oh, yeah. Sera was not going to get back in bed, and I was not about to let her leave and go and get herself hurt. I guess I should have. After about a minute of this, Sera up and whacks me across the face. The force of the smack knocked me off my feet and I fell and hit my head on the floor. That's what really knocked me out. I don't remember anything after that.  
  
Selune  
  
*Not literally, just a gesture for Heero to not say anything. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 5+M H+OC (Kali) +H Rating: NC- 17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
blah = Low Mystical  
  
A.N. Low Mystical is different from High Mystical in that humans can hear it, it can be translated, etc.  
  
  
  
Peace Children Chapter 9  
  
"Okay, now that we all know what happened to Hilde," Wufei said, "I would like to know what's going on with Trowa, Heero, and that girl, Kali." Here, he turned to Hilde. "But, before we do, we need to get some ice for your head."  
  
"I'll go get some," Duo volunteered. Heero didn't want to be left almost alone in this room with only one person he knew, but Duo was out of the door before he could say anything.  
  
Odin came over to Heero's bedside. "Are you okay?" he asked. Odin had noticed his "son's" apprehension at the disappearance of the braided boy and decided to try to take his mind off of it.  
  
"No," Heero answered simply. He looked at Odin with big crocodile tears in his eyes. The others were all crowded around Hilde, so he allowed a few to fall. "I feel like someone tore a huge chunk out of my soul. I can't feel her and it hurts so much."  
  
Odin gathered Heero up in his arms as the boy started to sob. "I know, baby, I know." he said as he sat them back down on the bed.  
  
Thoughts were flashing through Heero's mind. Him and Kali at their 5th birthday party. The two of them running from Collector's the first time they were almost caught. Kali being sick with the flu, almost dying with it. Their first day at their first school when they were ten. Odin had home schooled them before then. Kali had been so excited. Several other memories flashed through Heero's mind until he came to the last one. "I don't have much time..." she had said. "...I love you."  
  
"I love you," Heero whispered into Odin's chest. "Always and forever." He raised his head away from the embrace to find five pairs of eyes staring at him, even Duo's.  
  
***  
  
Duo had come back into the room just in time to catch the tail end of Heero's little performance. "Did all of you just see what I saw?" he questioned the others, not sure if he wanted confirmation or not. If they had, it meant he wasn't crazy; but if they hadn't, it meant that his and Heero's bond was that much stronger.  
  
"Yes," Wufei said. He turned to Heero. "What was that?"  
  
"You mean, you guys saw that?" he asked. Five heads nodded. "I was just thinking of Kali. I wasn't doing anything except remembering her."  
  
"So that wasn't intentional?" asked the boy that before tonight had never said more than a dozen words a day. "You didn't mean to do that?" Heero shook his head 'no'. "That's... interesting."  
  
"Why?" asked Quatre, interested enough to momentarily forget his dislike of Heero.  
  
"Because only high-level prophets can project images like he just did, and none can without trying." Trowa looked at Heero solemnly. "You're much stronger than I thought."  
  
***  
  
Kali had finally reached Zech's house. She got out of her "borrowed" car and walked to the front door. Before she could ring the bell, the door flew open.  
  
"Katherine, it's so good to see you again!" a blonde girl screamed, throwing herself at Kali. "Is Keifer with you? Zechs would be so happy to see him. He's been so depressed since you guys moved."  
  
Kali flinched at the mention of Zechs' name along with Heero's old alias. "Nice to see you again, Relena. Sorry, but... Keifer isn't here with me. I actually came to see Zechs."  
  
"Oh," Relena's face fell. Immediately, she made herself smile. "I'll go get him for you."  
  
"Thanks," Kali said, faking gratitude. Relena was a sweet girl, but Kali could just never return the feeling's she so obviously felt for her.  
  
"Here he is!" Relena said, adoration in her eyes as she brought her doped up brother to Kali. "He just took his medication, so he's a little out of it."  
  
"Okay," Kali said to Relena. "Zechs, will you come for a drive with me? I have to talk to you, about Keifer."  
  
Zechs' eyes lit up at the mention of her brother's name and he followed Kali out to the car.  
  
'I love you... Always and forever.' Kali hear Heero's voice say.  
  
***  
  
"Sir, we have just received information that the blocks Collection Item M placed on the Yuy twins are failing," Agent Alex said.  
  
"Fuck!" Dr. J exclaimed. "Bring the girl to me."  
  
"Yes, sir," Alex said. He radioed the troops to release M from her stasis. The stasis allowed the Collectors to control the Mysticals while still letting them, and thus their powers, grow.  
  
Two agents brought the young lady to J's lab, the most feared lab among all of the Collectors. "Sit down," J instructed her, pointing to a manacled chair.  
  
"I suppose the blocks are breaking down," the 24 year-old Marimaeia said, smirking.  
  
"Yes," J said. "Fix them."  
  
"No," Mari said, for once defying the man who had used and abused her for the last fifteen years. "No. My blocks are going to fail, and I'm going to let them. I never should have done what you made me do. No. My blocks will break and then the Peace Children will come for you and your Collectors."  
  
Dr. J got out a chemical and put it into an injection needle. "Oh, my dear, I think you will do whatever I tell you to."  
  
"You think wrong," Mari said. "Did I ever tell you I got my second power? It's better than Manipulation. It's the hand of Flesh." With that said, Marimaeia turned the hand of Flesh on herself and laughed her way to hell as her body ripped into shreds.  
  
  
  
Selune 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 5+M H+OC (Kali) +H Rating: NC- 17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
blah = Low Mystical  
  
A.N. Low Mystical is different from High Mystical in that humans can hear it, it can be translated, etc.  
  
***WARNING*** Zechs is quite deluded in this.  
  
Peace Children Chapter 10  
  
"Um, I'm a little lost," Hilde said.  
  
"We all are," Quatre interrupted. He turned to Trowa. "Will you tell us what's going on?"  
  
Trowa looked around and saw the questions in Wufei's, Quatre's, and Hilde's eyes. "Yes," he said. "If you're going to be of any use, you're going to need to know what's going on."  
  
"Not many people know this, but most mythological creatures are real. They're collectively called Mysticals. A groups of humans, called the Collectors, hunt these Mysticals. They capture and kill them. Before they kill the Mysticals, they put them in a tube that harvests their essence. This what kills them. I've heard it's a horrible death." Here Trowa stopped to let what he had said soak into the humans.  
  
"A little over fifteen years ago, the Collectors captured the Seelie Queen's and Unseelie King's daughter, the Sidhe Princess Marimaeia. The Seelie and Unseelie are very high-ranking Mysticals that had just reunited again to become Sidhe, so everyone was outraged that the Collectors would steal their princess, the one who would bring peace to the Sidhe after years of war.  
  
"The Collectors had never dared capture a princess, or any kind of royalty, before then. The leaders of the different Mystical groups knew that the Collectors had to be planning something, so they met and decided to band together to rid the world of the Collectors' evil. They decided to make something no one had ever even thought of before, let alone made, to symbolize their new union.  
  
"A few nights later, every Mystical met in a large forest clearing. The ceremony went as planned, but the results were unexpected. Instead of one Peace Child, there were two Peace Children. The ceremony ended, and the two children were taken away, to rest. That's when everything went wrong. About fifteen minutes after the children were gone, Collectors descended upon us like rabid dogs. Thousands of Mysticals died that night, but even worse, the Peace Children were gone. We haven't had peace between the species, because they all suspect each other of informing the Collectors of our location that night." Trowa stopped talking and looked at the others.  
  
"My entire family died that night," Wufei said quietly.  
  
***  
  
Kali motioned for Zechs to get in the car, and he did. "I thought you had to be 16 to drive," the obviously high man said to Kali.  
  
"Not where we live now," she said, flashing Zechs a big cheese- eating grin. "Aren't you curious as to where we're going?" she asked, starting the car and taking off.  
  
"I guess," he answered.  
  
"We're going to see Keifer," she said.  
  
Zechs' dilated eyes lit up at his name. "Really? Where is he?"  
  
"He's at the Overlook," Kali answered. "You know, where you and he went on your first date."  
  
Zechs nodded eagerly, excited at the prospect of seeing the boy he loved again. It had been so long, he knew Keifer would be happy to see him again, too.  
  
The ride to the Overlook was filled with Zechs' questions about Keifer. Each of which Kali answered in a manner that would make Zechs happy. They got to the Overlook and got out of the car. Zechs looked around at the ideal "parking" spot for his beloved. "Where is he?" he asked.  
  
"He's right over there," Kali answered, pointing to where the trees started, "behind that clump of trees." As Zechs walked to where she had pointed, Kali got the baseball bat out of the trunk. She had discovered it there during a pit stop at a convenience store.  
  
Kali walked up behind the oblivious Zechs and swung. 'Crack.' Right to the back of the head. 'Batter up,' Kali thought, before she went to work setting up the things she would need to extract revenge from the now unconscious rapist.  
  
***  
  
Zechs was so excited when Katherine told him they were going to see Keifer. It was almost enough to drag him from his drug-induced haze. He had started snorting crack the day after Keifer left. But now, he was going to see him again!  
  
Zechs knew his darling loved him; he'd known since the first time they made love. It had been so great, even if he had to talk his beloved into it at first. But Zechs knew that Keifer loved it by how much he screamed. They had made love several times that night. And now, they could make love again! All he had to do was find his baby. "Keifer, where are you?" Zechs called out. He didn't see the bat coming until it was too late.  
  
He came to handcuffed to the door handle in the back seat of a car. Something, other than that, was wrong, but he didn't know what. "Hello," he said. Or rather, he tried to say. No sound came out of his mouth, his lips didn't even move. Suddenly, he said something, but it wasn't him who said it. "Please stop," his mouth said in a voice that wasn't his. Zechs recognized the voice as Keifer's.  
  
'What's going on?' he thought, as a body settled on him.  
  
"Hello, baby," the body said. "I'm glad you're awake. I didn't expect the drugs to knock you out for so long." Zechs tuned out the voice as Keifer opened his eyes and he could see. Zechs gasped as he saw that the body above him was none other than his own. Or rather, he would have gasped if he had any control over this body.  
  
Zechs suddenly realized that he could hear Keifer's thoughts. 'No, no, no, no, no, no,' he heard the boy think. 'Not this, anything but this.'  
  
'This isn't how it happened,' Zechs thought as a large object plunged into his and Keifer's entrance, ripping it and making them bleed. 'I didn't rape him. We made love."  
  
***  
  
"About time you woke up," Kali said to the now spread-eagled Zechs when he regained consciousness. "I was just about to start without you. Now I'm glad I don't have to." She laughed when Zechs flinched at that.* "Did you enjoy you little present?" she asked, referring to the vision she had sent him while he was in La-la land.  
  
"Now, Kali said. "I was going to draw and quarter you, but then I realized that I don't know how. So," she picked up a container of lighter fluid. "I thought I'd have a bonfire instead." She poured the flammable liquid all over him. Zechs screamed as she threw a lit match on him.  
  
***  
  
Catherine stared through the trees at the glowing girl. '*This* is the girl I'm supposed to advise?' she thought. 'A girl who lights people on fire?'  
  
Selune  
  
*Zechs says this to Heero in the rape scene. Thanks to everybody who had reviewed so far. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 5+M H+OC (Kali) +H Rating: NC- 17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
blah = Low Mystical  
  
A.N. Low Mystical is different from High Mystical in that humans can hear it, it can be translated, etc.  
  
  
  
Peace Children Chapter 11  
  
"What do you mean?" Odin asked Wufei. "How do you even know what night it was?"  
  
"Because I was there," Wufei eyed Odin contemptuously, knowing what he used to be. "When the Collectors caught my family, they killed them instantly. It's impossible to harvest a were-dragon's power, so they were of no use."  
  
"Okay, so back up." Quatre said. "You're a *were-dragon*?" Quatre was finding this hard to believe. First, Trowa's a prophet. Then, that Heero boy is a Peace Child. Now, Wufei is a were-dragon? What are the odds of three people out of six being non-human?  
  
"Yes," Wufei stated simply.  
  
"How did you get away if your entire family was killed?" Heero asked.  
  
"I was not with my family after the ceremony ended. I was watching the children of several friends of my mother. I believe I may have been watching Trowa and his sister as well."  
  
"How could you have been watching Trowa and Catherine?" Duo asked. "Trowa's the same age as us, and Cathy's five years older."  
  
Heero smiled. He knew the answer to that one. "Were-dragons age much slower than humans," he said. "They age about one year for every six and a half humans do. Looking at Wufei, I would say he's about 120."  
  
***  
  
Kali could feel eyes on her as she watched Zechs burn. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," she called out in a singsong voice, smirking all the while.  
  
Catherine noticed this, and for the first time in fifteen years, was afraid. She knew that this girl could be cruel; she had shown that when she set that guy on fire. Cathy also knew that this girl had some kind of power, because prophets were only assigned to the best. 'Please, don't let her find me here,' she thought as she hunkered down to make herself less noticeable. Catherine looked up and could not see the girl anymore. In her musings, the girl had disappeared.  
  
"Boo!" somebody shouted from behind her and Cathy jumped. She turned around to find the girl right behind her.  
  
"Hello," she squeaked out, before fainting from fear.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Kali said, dragging the girl from the trees over near the car.  
  
***  
  
"Damn," Hilde said, turning to face Wufei. "Is this true?"  
  
"Almost," Wufei said, wishing he had never said anything. He felt uncomfortable under the others' scrutiny. "I'm 117 years old. However, were- dragons live over 500 years, so I am considered an adolescent among my people."  
  
"I think we should all leave," Trowa said, looking at Heero. "Something bad is coming. Soon.. Heero, you need to get dressed so that we can get out of here."  
  
Everybody nodded their consent to Trowa's proposal and started to leave the room so Heero could change.  
  
"No need to leave," Heero said, sliding off the bed. He stood up and spoke one word. "Gemini." In the bed where Heero had been seconds before, appeared a sleeping duplicate of himself. "Now, for the clothes," he whispered. Heero concentrated much like Kali did when she realized she was almost buck-naked running down the street.  
  
As his clothes changed, his features did, also. He grew shorter and more child-like, a chibi version of himself. The change finished and Heero opened his eyes to the awed faces before him. Heero stood before them, in a red polo shirt and blue jeans, looking for all the world like he was six years old again.  
  
"Disguise," he explained in his child's voice. Pointing to the bed, he said, "Distraction." Linking his hand with Odin's, Heero said, "Let's go, Daddy."  
  
***  
  
Kali sighed as she walked away from the mystery girl over to the burning Zechs. She threw water from her fingertips onto the now-dead rapist. She had wanted to kill *him*, not the forest, with the fire.  
  
As the flames were quenched, Zechs' burned and blackened body was revealed. Kali was depressed at the sight of the corpse. She had always liked Zechs. She wouldn't have had to do that if he hadn't hurt her brother.  
  
Kali gathered enough power to melt Zechs' body into the ground. At least that way, Relena would never have to see him like that; a body would never be found. They would probably just assume that he had run off.  
  
Kali sighed again as she walked back to the mystery girl. She missed Heero. Kali knew that they were supposed to be enemies now, Marimaeia had told them so, but she still loved him.  
  
The supposed War Child bent down to shake the unconscious girl awake. The girl opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see that you're awake," Kali said. "Now, who are you?"  
  
***  
  
"Deploy Unit 5 to Mercy Hospital," J ordered Collector Alex after having the remains of Item M disposed of. "Our plans are going to have to be ahead of schedule."  
  
Alex nodded to his superior and walked out of the lab to inform Unit 5 of their mission. When he was gone, J called the local leader of the Collectors in the area where the Peace Children were.  
  
"I've thought of another idea for our book,*" he said when the line was answered.  
  
"Well, please, tell me," Professor G said to the good doctor. "I'm always eager to hear your ideas."  
  
"Collection Item M convinces the Peace Children that one is the Peace Child and the other is the War Child. While doing so, she places mental blocks on them, thus concreting the story that they are enemies by making them not be able to feel each other." J replied to G. "But, she places faulty blocks in the Children, and before the good doctor can make her fix them, she kills herself."  
  
"This is disturbing, so far," G said to J. "But, please, continue."  
  
"After this, the doctor sends out a unit to capture the boy child before the blocks completely break down. They capture the child and take him back to the lab.  
  
"After the blocks break, the girl child comes to rescue her brother. She is captured, and the Agents harvest the children's powers to use in destroying every Mystical on the planet, thus ridding the world of their inhuman evil."  
  
"I'd read that book," G laughs to J.  
  
Selune  
  
*they're talking in code 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 5+M H+OC (Kali) +H Rating: NC- 17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
blah = Low Mystical  
  
A.N. Low Mystical is different from High Mystical in that humans can hear it, it can be translated, etc.  
  
  
  
Peace Children Chapter 12  
  
The seven of them left the hospital with no problem. When they got to the parking lot, they realized that they hadn't decided where they were going to go.  
  
"Where are we going, Trowa?" Quatre asked, looking up at his love.  
  
"My house," chibi-Heero announced. "We have weapons there. All the humans and Trowa need to be armed. Whoever's coming, maybe they can be killed with bullets?"  
  
"It's Collectors," Trowa said. "Collectors are coming, so guns sound like a good idea."  
  
"Damn!" Heero cursed. "How did they find us so fast?"  
  
"Probably the power signature you and Kali have been putting out," Odin answered. "They've been finding us much faster since your birthday, the one when Mysticals traditionally start gaining their powers."  
  
"Okay, let us not worry about that now," Wufei said, completely dismissing Odin. "We should all go to Heero's house now, and arm ourselves. Since Quatre, Trowa, and myself do not know where you live, we will follow you, Hilde, Duo, and Odin in Duo's car."  
  
"What about my car?" Odin asked.  
  
"Just leave it," chibi-Heero said. "We stole it, anyway."  
  
Odin nodded his consent to this, and they all piled into their assigned vehicles and sped off to the "Lowe" residence.  
  
***  
  
"Who are you?" Kali repeated to the bleary Catherine, offering her a hand to help her stand up.  
  
"Catherine Barton," she replied, "your prophet... How did I get over here?"  
  
"I dragged you," Kali informed her. "How much did you see?"  
  
"Enough to have you in jail for a long time." Catherine answered. Eyeing the girl, she amended her reply. "Well, enough to have you sentenced to jail for a long time., though I doubt it would be long before you broke out. Don't worry, though; I'm not going to tell anyone. Who would protect me then?"  
  
"Okay, you said you were my prophet?" Kali asked, finally comprehending what Catherine had said a moment before.  
  
"Yes," Cathy answered. "You *do* know what a prophet is, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought only *good* people got prophets," Kali said.  
  
"Oh, they do," Cathy said. "And you are obviously a good person. You have a cruel streak concerning anyone that hurts your brother, but basically you're a good person."  
  
"Okay," Kali said, really confused. She was the enemy of peace, how could she be a good person?  
  
"Okay, now, let me give you the low-down on how this whole prophet thing works," Cathy said. "We all know how the prophet predicts stuff for the power, that's insider lingo for who we're assigned to . But, most people don't know that prophets don't have any other magic. They rely on their power to protect them. It's a loyalty thing."  
  
"So, you mean, it's like a give and take thing? I scratch your back and you scratch mine kind of deal?" Kali asked. "What happens if I decide I don't like this deal, that I don't need you and can just rely on my own prophetic powers? I mean, I am part prophet. I could just kill you like I did Zechs and move on."  
  
"No, you couldn't," Cathy said, "because, first of all, prophets can't predict for themselves, and, second of all, now that we've met we're linked. I die, you die, and vice versa. It's another loyalty measure." Catherine looked away from Kali as she hesitantly said, "You could always just leave me. But, I hope you won't, because I'm not sure what will happen to me. I could fade away, or become a banshee. Nobody really knows what would happen; it's only happened once."  
  
"Who was it? What happened to her?" Kali asked, curious.  
  
"Like I said, no one knows. She just kind of... disappeared. There are several theories," Catherine answered. "But we're pretty sure about what happened to the power. The Fates took away his magic and made him immortal, as punishment for rejecting their choice of advisors. Now, he lives his life like a human, searching for the only one who has the power to restore him to his former glory; his prophet, and, some stories say, his soul mate*." Catherine threw herself at Kali. "Please, don't let that happen to me! Don't leave!"  
  
Kali pried Catherine from her body. "Don't worry, I won't leave you. I'm a little short on friends right now, and you seem nice." She smiled as the prophet jumped up and down in unabashed joy.  
  
"Now, how about we get out of here? This place is giving me the creeps." Cathy suggested after she calmed down. "By the way, what's you name?"  
  
***  
  
The ride to the house was silent, but inside Heero's head was loud. He knew he couldn't make the other come with him, but he wanted him to. He like them all, even loved two**. He even liked Quatre, who seemed to hate him for kissing Trowa.  
  
The blond might not understand why he did it, but Heero, Trowa, and even Wufei knew that it was the way one type of Mysticals drew information. Incubi, to be exact. Heero had to know about Trowa, and he instinctively knew how to get that information. It was scary how much data he was getting since he and Kali learned what they were: info on himself, his powers, the others, and Mysticals in general. He even knew about the whole prophet/power thing, though that information seemed to come from somewhere else.  
  
What scared him the most, though, was the vision he had about Kali killing the other six. His prophetic powers weren't on par with Trowa's because he was only part prophet, but he definitely saw Kali hurl fireballs at the others. Heero couldn't figure out why she would do that. So she found out what she is; that didn't change *what* she is, did it? Heero knew Kali was more violent than him, but that didn't make her a bad person, did it?  
  
Thinking of Kali made him think of his vision, which made him think of Duo, the boy he loved with all of his heart. He remembered making love with Duo. It had been so different from when he was with Zechs or any of the other men he had let fuck him since Zechs. Mechanically, it had been the same; Heero had played the seductive sex kitten, and Duo's control had broken and he had taken him. Emotionally, though, it had been different. Duo was the only one of his many sex partners to ever give him pleasure during the act, and Heero felt connected with him on a deeper level than anyone, even Kali. He didn't know what he would do if Duo died.  
  
"We're here," Duo said, snapping Heero from his thoughts.  
  
Selune  
  
*Anyone care to hazard a guess as to whom this is? **Duo and Odin 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 5+M H+OC (Kali) +H Rating: NC- 17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
blah = Low Mystical  
  
A.N. Low Mystical is different from High Mystical in that humans can hear it, it can be translated, etc.  
  
Peace Children Chapter 13  
  
Heero, still in child form, got out of the car. He looked around and was slightly surprised that everybody else was already standing on the lawn.  
  
"Let's go inside," he said in he pre-pubescent voice. They walked right inside, Odin having forgotten to lock the door in his haste to get to the hospital. Heero shut and locked the door when the last of them had gotten in; then he led them to the intelligence/defense room.  
  
"Before we go in here," he said, "I need to know who is fully on board. Odin and myself know the risks. The Collectors have been finding us too quickly, and they will most assuredly kill us if we don't kill them first. The plan is to go to their headquarters and annihilate them. After all," Heero snorts, "it was what I was made to do. The point is, any and all of us could be killed during this, so I give you one chance to leave."  
  
The room was silent, until finally Trowa spoke up," I will not leave. Even if I didn't have to, I would stay to help you kill the Collectors."  
  
"Like Hell I'm going to leave Trowa," Quatre said, clutching his koi protectively. He whispered into Trowa's ear, "What do you mean, you have to?"  
  
"Somebody has to take care of you," Hilde said in way of explanation.  
  
"I will help you bring justice to those vermin," Wufei said, even though he meant he would bring vengeance to them.  
  
"You know I'm not leaving," Odin laughed. "You think I'm going to let you have all the fun?"  
  
Heero smiled at all of them in thanks before turning to Duo, who had been oddly silent. "Duo?" he prodded.  
  
"Before I say anything, can you *please* make yourself look normal?" Duo asked. "I don't want to say this to a six year-old."  
  
Heero consented and concentrated as he had before, only to reverse the changes. He grew taller, but he still ended up shorter than everyone in the room, excluding Hilde. His clothing changed with him, growing proportionally larger as he did. Heero's shirt changed from red to blue, and constricted on his frame as he grew, his rock-hard abs showing through the material and exposing a sliver of his tanned stomach. The jeans darkened and the band shortened to become hip-huggers. Blue eyeliner appeared on Heero's eyes, and his lips glossed over.* Finally, a necklace bearing the sign of Gemini appeared on his neck. Hero opened his eyes and the transformation was complete.  
  
'Why'd he have to pick *that* outfit to change into?' Duo thought, his own pants getting tighter. Duo looked around and noticed the others' eyes on his baby. Quatre, who before had only looked at Heero with contempt, looked like he was ready to pounce and have his way with him. Trowa eyed Heero with undisguised lust before he looked away, crimson staining his cheeks. Hilde was looking Heero up and down, probably imagining him with green eyes, black hair, and tits. Even Wufei, his best friend for two years and whom Duo *knew* was straight as an arrow, was drooling at the sight of Heero.  
  
The only person not looking at Heero like he was a piece of meat was Odin. Odin looked like all he wanted to do was throw a burka over Heero and gouge the eyes out of everyone who had seen him. Duo remembered that Kali said Odin was a very over-protective father to the two of them.  
  
Before he could start World War III, Duo drug Heero out of the hall, into another room. "Where's your room?" he asked. "We need to talk, in private."  
  
***  
  
"Kali, my name's Kali," she said in response to Catherine's question.  
  
"Kali," Cathy repeated. "That's a cool name." Kali motioned for Catherine to get in the car, and she did. "Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to Collector headquarters," Kali responded. "I'm going to fulfill my destiny."  
  
Catherine didn't know what her new friend meant by this. She gasped when she finally understood what Kali meant. "You're going to destroy the Collectors. You're a Peace Child!"  
  
Kali smirked at her as she sped off, neither confirming nor denying the claim.  
  
***  
  
Unit 5 arrived at Mercy Hospital exactly forty-six minutes and twelve seconds after they received their orders. They walked past the front desk and up the steps to the 4th floor. Nurses, doctors, and others ducked out of the way of the six armed men.  
  
Collector Mueller stopped the unit at the door to 416 and kicked it in. The unit tensed as they waited for some type of retaliation. When none came, they relaxed somewhat.  
  
The six readied their guns and stalked into the room. They surrounded the bed of the sleeping boy. Mueller reached out to caress the boy's cheek; he was entranced by his beauty.  
  
'Bad Mueller,' a voice came into his mind, before the Gemini Heero exploded, killing everyone in the room.  
  
***  
  
As Heero led Duo up the stairs to his room, his necklace began to glow.  
  
"What's they mean?" Duo asked, pointing to the necklace.  
  
"It means that we have less people to kill," he answered, opening the door to his room. "This is my room. Will you tell me your answer now?"  
  
Duo sat on the bed in the sparsely furnished room and motioned for Heero to sit by him. When the boy sat, Duo took his hands in his own. "How do you feel about me?" he asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that?!" Heero demanded.  
  
"The kind whose answer will determine whether I stay with you, or whether I go home and pretend this never happened," Duo replied, looking into Heero's startled eyes. "Please, just answer the question."  
  
"I love you," Heero said, hesitantly. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone; more than my sister, more than my father, more than my stupid cat.** I love you so much it hurts. The mere thought of you not loving me back just a fraction of what I love you makes me want to fade away. I love you so much that I would die if you left me, but I would let you go, because I would never want you to do anything you didn't want to . So, in answer to your question, Duo Maxwell, I love you."  
  
"Wow," Duo said. "I sure am glad you said that, because I think even if you had said that you hated me, I was going to come with you. I love you, too, baby.  
  
Selune  
  
*this is the outfit he wore on the date  
  
**will be explained later 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.   
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 5+M H+OC (Kali) +H Rating: NC- 17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes   
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking blah = Low Mystical   
  
A.N. Low Mystical is different from High Mystical in that humans can hear it, it can be translated, etc. Note to Squall-sama: Is this lemon long enough?   
  
Peace Children Chapter 14   
  
***LEMON***  
  
CENSORED--uncensored version at gundam-wing-universe.net  
  
***END LEMON*** ***   
  
Kali screamed as the pleasure hit her. Catherine grabbed the wheel as the car almost swerved into oncoming traffic.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Cathy demanded after forcing Kali to pull over. "You know what, I don't care. Give me the keys. I'm going to drive."   
  
"I can feel him again," Kali said in wonder, scooting over to the passenger seat.  
  
Selune 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 5+M H+OC (Kali) +H Rating: NC- 17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
blah = Low Mystical  
  
A.N. Low Mystical is different from High Mystical in that humans can hear it, it can be translated, etc.  
  
Peace Children Chapter 15  
  
Duo held Heero, basking in the afterglow. "We were pretty loud," he said, stroking the younger boy's hair.  
  
"Yep," Heero replied, purring in contentment. He nuzzled Duo's chin.  
  
"How much longer do you think we got before Odin runs up here and disembowels me for touching his little boy?" Duo asked, yawning.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Heero snuggled further into Duo's embrace. "They didn't hear us." Heero inhaled Duo's scent and drifted off to sleep.  
  
'How could they not hear us?' Duo thought before shrugging and following Heero into slumber.  
  
***  
  
"Who do you feel?" Catherine asked Kali, keeping her eyes on the road as she drove.  
  
"My twin," Kali replied distractedly. She was trying to contact Heero. 'Heero,' she thought to him. 'Wake up.'  
  
'Huh?' she heard him think. 'Who's there?'  
  
'It's me. Kali,' she replied. 'How are you?'  
  
'I-I can feel you again,' Heero thought, happy for that. He shook his head. 'No. Go away. We're enemies now. Get out of my head.'  
  
'At least tell me how you are,' Kali begged. 'We've never been this far apart!'  
  
Heero looked down at Duo. 'I'm fine,' he said.  
  
'Okay,' Kali thought, defeated. 'I won't bother you again. Goodbye.'  
  
***  
  
"Duo, wake up," Heero nudged his lover. "We have to get up."  
  
"Unn... Just a few more minutes," Duo mumbled, half asleep.  
  
"No, love, wake up," Heero said, poking Duo a little harder. "We have to talk."  
  
Duo buried his head further into the pillow. "Let me sleep," he said, the words muffled by the pillow.  
  
'Wake up, NOW!' Heero screamed into Duo's mind. This scared Duo so bad, he fell out of the bed.  
  
"What was that?!" Duo demanded from his spot on the floor.  
  
"That's what we need to talk about," the younger boy replied. "Seems we *mated*, not just had sex."  
  
"What?!" Duo asked, scooting back at the word 'mated'. He winced as his hand was gashed by the glass from the broken mirror.*  
  
Heero saw this and went to Duo to check his hand. The hand was sliced pretty bad, but it was already beginning to heal. Heero picked the glass out of the hand before the skin closed up over it.  
  
"Just as I thought," Heero said, massaging Duo's hand after the skin reknitted together. Duo was staring at his hand with wonder.  
  
"What just happened?" he asked Heero.  
  
"We mated," Heero said simply. "We made love instead of fucking, and now we're bonded. You've received some of my powers as a result. That's why your hand healed so fast, and why I was able to mind-speak with you. Mating is a forever thing; from now on, we're together. No matter what."  
  
Duo gulped. His mind kept going back to the word 'mate.' The whole getting powers thing was cool, and he had already planned on being with Heero forever, but he didn't want children yet. "So we mated," Duo said slowly. "Are you pre-preg..." He trailed off, unable to say the word.  
  
"Pregnant?" Heero supplied. Duo nodded to show that was what he'd been trying to say. "I don't think so. I mean, sure there *are* species of Mysticals where the males get pregnant, but... I don't think so."  
  
Duo nodded in a daze. "Shouldn't we get back down there?" he asked to try and get his mind off the thought of Heero's possible pre - preg-... Damn! He couldn't even think the word! "The others might get worried about us."  
  
"They shouldn't. To them, it's only been about twenty minutes." Heero said, smirking. "I kind of slowed down time... They didn't hear us, either. I soundproofed the room."  
  
"Oh, okay," Duo said. "Well, then, let's go."  
  
Heero chuckled as Duo started to walk toward the door without a stitch of clothes on. "We might need to be less naked first."  
  
***  
  
"Kali. Earth to Kali. Come in, Kali," Catherine took one hand off the steering wheel to wave in the girl's face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah," Kali replied dazedly. She had been thinking of her conversation with Heero, and what he hadn't told her. Her brother mated with someone, and he didn't even tell her. "What were you saying?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted to stop for the night," Cathy said.  
  
"Sure. Yeah. Why don't we stop at the next motel?"  
  
Catherine smiled. "Okay. I think I saw a sign a little ways back that said one should be right around here." As she spoke, the Batt Inn came into view. Catherine pulled the car into the parking lot and got out. "You stay here. I'll get us a room."  
  
Kali nodded, and Catherine walked into the registration office. Kali turned on the car's radio and fiddled with the knobs as Cathy was getting them a room. She didn't notice the older woman was back until she got back in the car.  
  
"They only had a single left," she said. "There's a convention or something in town."  
  
Kali nodded her understanding. She turned off the radio and got out of the car. "Lead the way," she said, motioning Catherine in front of her.  
  
Selune  
  
*the mirror Heero broke with the belt 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
  
  
Peace Children Chapter 16  
  
"We might need to be less naked first," Heero chuckled.  
  
"Oops," Duo said, looking down at his unclothed body. He walked over to where his shirt lay and picked it up. He examined it and found it ruined. "Uh, I can't wear this. The buttons are all gone."  
  
"Now's as good a time as any to see if you've gained that particular power," he said. "All you have to do is concentrate... OH, remember to concentrate on exactly what you were wearing*."  
  
Duo, still holding the ruined shirt in his hand, did what Heero said. He concentrated as hard as he could, and nothing happened. "Guess I didn't get that one," he laughed. "Maybe you can help me?"  
  
Heero consented and motioned for Duo to sit on the bed with him. He took his mate's hand in his and concentrated on what Duo had been wearing. As he did, the clothing seemed to grow out of Duo's skin. It took longer to dress Duo this way than it did himself, but eventually he was clothed, his hair even rebraiding itself.  
  
After Heero finished with Duo, he started dressing himself, manually, in the outfit that had caused them to come up here in the first place. Duo touched Heero on the arm. "Can you wear something else? Please? I don't like the way the guys were looking at you earlier." Duo said. "I think a nice burka would look good on you."  
  
Heero smiled at this. He could tell Duo was going to be a possessive mate. "Okay, I'll wear something else," he said, stripping the shirt back off. "You pick."  
  
Duo walked over to Hero's closet and threw open the door. He then proceeded to choose the baggiest, least revealing clothes in there. Then, Duo went to the dresser and, carefully so as not to cut himself on the glass, got out boxers and a pair of socks. Heero ended up wearing a T-shirt that hung down to his knees and a pair of terry cloth drawstring pants that were so big he had to hold them up. Heero finally pulled the drawstring tight enough that he could let go without them pooling around his ankles.  
  
"Well, it's not a burka, but I guess it'll do," Duo said in all seriousness. "Tell me, why do you have clothes this big?"  
  
"A lot of times when we went somewhere new, we'd disguise ourselves," Heero explained. "Nobody looked twice at me with a fatsuit on. However, when I was dressed as a girl those few times, no one could stay away."  
  
"I'll bet," Duo said, imagining Heero in a short little mini-skirt.  
  
"Come on," the younger boy said, grabbing Duo's hand. "We need to get back downstairs." Duo consented and soon they were back in the information/defense room, where the computer, guns, and guys were.  
  
***  
  
Catherine lead Kali to a room at the far end of the building. When they got inside, she announced to Kali that she was going to take a shower.  
  
Cathy rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. `Okay, girl, get hold of yourself.' she thought. `That girl is eight years younger than you. She obviously has some major family problems at the moment. She does not need some pervert prophet drooling over her in her... black... stripper... boot... and her short... school-girl... skirt. ::Drool::' Cathy shook her head to try and get the arousing image out of her mind.  
  
`On the other hand, it is not uncommon for prophets and powers to mate. After all, they spend so much time together.' Catherine pondered this as she undressed and turned on the shower.  
  
***YURI LEMON***  
  
CENSORED--uncensored version at gundam-wing-universe.net  
  
***END LEMON***  
  
The two females lay back on the bed, panting. Kali reached down to unzip her boots before she cuddled against Catherine. She curled up around the woman and was soon fast asleep.  
  
Cathy looked down at the girl she was holding. `I could really grow to love you,' she thought, before falling asleep herself.  
  
***  
  
When Duo and Heero got back to the info/defense room, Odin had already armed the guys.  
  
"About time you guys got back," Hilde said. Duo and Heero looked at each at this; if she only knew... "Hey, why'd you change?"  
  
Heero shrugged in response. He didn't really know why Duo had wanted him to change. He also didn't know what his love meant about not liking he way the guys were looking at him earlier.  
  
"Dad, get Duo a gun," Heero said to Odin. "I'm going to go look for Bast." He walked out of the room to look for his cat.  
  
It didn't take long for Heero to find the calico; she was curled up, asleep, in her cat bed. Heero had found her about three years ago while running from two Collector Agents. She had jumped down from a window ledge and attacked the Collectors, allowing Heero time to escape. He had went back a few hours later to see if she was still there, and she was. After that, it was just a matter of getting Odin to let him keep her.  
  
Heero jumped when he heard the doorbell ring... and ring... and ring.  
  
"Wufei, you get your ass out here!" a female voice came from the other side of the door. "I'll break the door down if you don't get out here, husband!"  
  
  
  
Selune  
  
*it would be suspicious if Duo went back down wearing different clothes. *projecting thoughts is different than projecting memories. 


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1 eventually, 3+4, 5+? OC+? 13+11 5+M H+OC (Kali) +H Rating CxKalie: NC- 17, eventually Warning: eventual lemon, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, possible yuri, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
blah = Low Mystical  
  
A.N. Low Mystical is different from High Mystical in that humans can hear it, it can be translated, etc.  
  
  
  
Peace Children Chapter 17  
  
Wufei groaned as he heard wood splinter. It was so embarrassing for him for his wife to come here like this. He stumbled out of the gun room, past Heero holding a cat, to the now-broken front door.  
  
"Yes, Meiran?" he asked. His wife was in half-dragon form; her eyes reptilian and blazing, her skin covered in bluish scales, but otherwise humanoid.  
  
"I was worried when I woke up and you weren't home." Meiran said, explaining why she had tracked him down, "so I followed your signature here. What's going on?"  
  
Wufei explained what was going on as he pulled her into the house, out of the way of the neighbors' prying eyes. As he retold her the events of the night, her anger left and she shifted back into full human form.  
  
"You-you're *married*?" Duo sputtered after the information sunk into his brain. "When? How? Why?"  
  
"Yes, Maxwell," Wufei answered. "Meiran and I have been married for thirty- one years, by a high priest. We wed because we were promised to each other at birth. We are mates."  
  
"Are you coming with us?" Heero directed the question to Meiran, stroking Bast's fur.  
  
"Miss a chance to take down the sons-of-bitches who killed most of my family, Wufei's family, and our clan? Hell, no. I'm coming with," Meiran answered vehemently.  
  
"We need transportation," Trowa spoke up. "We need *one* vehicle, and we need it fast.  
  
Odin, who could hot-wire cars, nodded and walked out of the house to steal a van.  
  
When he was gone, Heero turned to the others. "Do you know how to use your guns?" he asked Quatre, Hilde, Trowa, and Duo. When they all shook their heads 'no', he told them he could give them the knowledge. "Do you want me to?" he asked them. Three heads nodded.  
  
Quatre said, "As long as it doesn't involve you or anyone else besides me kissing my koi."  
  
Heero took this as a 'yes' and went to teach Quatre first. He put one hand on Quatre's forehead, and the other on the hand Quatre was holding the gun with. Heero concentrated on sending the blond the information on how to shoot the gun, and the skill to do so well. The knowledge and skill were his own, taught to him by Odin and years of practice.  
  
Heero finished with Quatre and moved on to Trowa. Heero was not as familiar with Trowa's weapon, which was a sawed-off shotgun whereas Quatre's had been a standard police pistol, but Heero sent everything he knew about it to the prophet.  
  
Next was Hilde. Hers was easy because she had the exact same kind of gun as Quatre. While he was in her head, he inadvertently stumbled upon her feelings for Kali. She really loved his sister, which made Heero feel really bad for her. He had felt when Kali was with Catherine, though he didn't show it.  
  
Heero let her go and went to Duo. Duo had a police gun, too. It was the make and model they had the most of, as it was the kind the Collectors carried and they were where the Yuy's got most of their weaponry. Heero gave Duo what he need to know. He could feel Duo's love for him while in his head.  
  
He retracted from Duo's mind and whispered, 'I love you,' directly into his mind. He stood on his tiptoes to give his six foot tall mate a kiss as a van screeched onto the driveway.  
  
Odin got out of the vehicle and rushed into the house. "I'm sorry, but it was the biggest I could find," he apologized, sheepishly. "It only seats seven. Either someone stays behind or sits in someone's lap."  
  
"Heero'll sit in mine," Duo volunteered before any of the others did. He looked at Heero for confirmation, and his beloved nodded his consent.  
  
That settled, the eight people and one cat walked to the van. Odin got in the driver's seat and Hilde got in the passenger's. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa climbed into the back seat, and Wufei and Meiran got in the middle. Heero put Bast on the floor of the van before telling the others that he had to do something.  
  
He went to the back of the minivan, touching the license plate and changing the numbers. He then changed the color of the van from red to silver.  
  
Heero walked back to the side door and climbed in. He went to the back of the vehicle and squeezed past Quatre and Trowa over to Duo. He sat down on his lover's lap, his arms going around Duo's neck as Duo's own held his waist.  
  
"The police will be looking for a red van with a "GR8 1" license plate, not a silver van with a regular number plate," he explained his actions.  
  
Heero rested his head on Duo's shoulder as the older boy pulled him closer.  
  
***  
  
"Damn!" J said, slamming down the phone. "We lost Unit 5. The Peace Brat got them with an explosive double... Alex! Send Units 2 and 3 after the boy, and Units 1 and 4 after the girl. We will get them before midnight tonight."  
  
Collector Alex jumped at his superior's command and went to inform the Units of their mission.  
  
J pace the laboratory floor. He cursed before stalking to the Collecting room. He would have to make a deal with a couple to he Items within.  
  
J called for four big brutish Collectors to assist him, then released two Trackers from their stasis.  
  
"If you help me," J told the two Mystical bounty hunters after they fully awoke, "I will spare you and your families when the others are killed.  
  
Selune 


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. None of the mystical creatures are of my creation. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3+4+3, 13+11 5+M H+Kali+H Rating CxKali Odin+OC: NC- 17, eventually Warning: several lemons, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, yuri lemon, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
blah = Low Mystical  
  
Peace Children Chapter 18  
  
Grendel and Griffin looked at each other. J's proposition to the two Trackers was tempting.  
  
Trackers, despite being killers and obviously, hunters by nature, had strong familial bonds. They knew that if J got the Peace Children without their help, he would surely kill their families. However, if they didn't track them for him, J might not get the Children before they came into their full powers, and the Children could save all the captured Mysticals.  
  
It was not a chance Grendel could take; he would save his wife and children no matter what. A glance at Griffin informed him that his cousin had come to the same conclusion.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Grendel asked in a strangely guttural voice, his bat-like wings fluttering across his back.  
  
***  
  
"Wake up," someone said, nudging Kali. "It's light out, we should go."  
  
Kali batted the hands away, rolling over to fall back into slumber. The hands come back, poking her in the ribs. She still would not budge.  
  
Catherine was frustrated by Kali's reluctance to awaken. She smirked as she thought of an idea, then she pounced.  
  
"Attack of the tickle monster!" Catherine cried, as she proceeded to tickle the girl into consciousness.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Kali giggled, fighting off Catherine's hands. "Ah! Stop! You win, I'm up." Kali held her hands out to Catherine, who took the hint and helped her up.  
  
She gasped as the touch caused her to have a vision. She was in a laboratory. There were tubes on all sides of it, and Kali could see that there were people in them. Hundreds of them.  
  
Kali saw some people on the other side of the lab, not in tubes. It was that Wufei boy that she had met in one of her classes, the two boys who made out in front of the benches every day before school (she didn't know their names), some Chinese girl, Odin, Hilde, and finally *two* Heeros. One Heero was throwing a fireball right at her.  
  
"Kali, snap out of it," Catherine said, shaking the girl. "We've got to get moving. The Collectors have somehow convinced a Tracker to come after you. We have to go before it gets here."  
  
Kali nodded and went to take a quick shower. Tracker or no Tracker, she was not going to be sticky all day.  
  
***  
  
Heero and Duo were conversing telepathically with each other, increasing their mental bond as well as their emotional one. Duo was currently telling Heero about his family.  
  
'My dad dies when I was very young,' Duo told his young lover. 'Drunk driver. Tore my mother up. It wasn't exactly easy on Solo or me, either. He's my brother. You spoke to him the other day on the phone.'  
  
'I'm sorry that happened to you,' Heero replied, trying to console Duo. He kissed his love on the tip of his nose. 'That will never happen to us. If one of us dies, so does the other. Of course, that means we'll *both* die if Trowa does.'  
  
'What do you mean by that?' Duo asked.  
  
Heero mentally smacked himself on the head, as he realized that Duo didn't know how the prophet/power relationship worked. 'Basically, if I did, Trowa dies, and vice versa. It's a safety measure to insure the loyalty of the prophet to the power and to make sure the power protects the prophet,' he said.  
  
Odin stopped the van, effectively ending their conversation. "We're stopping for food," he explained. "Heero, Hilde, will you two come with me to carry the food?"  
  
They consented and Heero moved to get off Duo's lap. He stood up and was just about to climb over Trowa's legs, when Bast jumped on him, causing him to lose his balance. He fell onto Trowa.  
  
Heero kept himself from falling face-first into the prophet's lap by throwing out his arms to brace himself. He scrambled off Trowa when he realized exactly *where* his hands had landed. "Oh, Lord and Lady, Trowa, I am so sorry," he stammered, blushing furiously.  
  
Trowa didn't notice this. His irises darkened, spreading to stain his entire eyelid black. He was in the grip of a vision; Heero's touch had thrown him into it.  
  
***  
  
Kali got out of the shower, quickly covering herself in new clothes: sneakers, jeans, and a T-shirt. She had her black hair put in a French braid.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Catherine had on her clothes from yesterday. 'That won't do,' she thought. She went to Catherine, startling the older woman as she changed her clothes for her.  
  
Kali reached up to give Catherine a kiss as the door to the motel room was kicked in.  
  
***  
  
Trowa was in a laboratory, watching as the scene before him unfolded. He saw himself and the others rush into the room. He watched as they discovered the Mysticals in the tubing. He could do nothing as Collector Agents surrounded them and herded in Kali and his sister. He was helpless as the brutes forced Kali and Heero into two empty, larger tubes.  
  
He gasped as he heard the one he instinctively knew as J cackle, "You fools. There *is* no War Child. You fell into my plan to separate you. Only *together* could you have beat me."  
  
Trowa slowly once more became aware of the world around him. He recognized Quatre's and Heero's voices asking him if he was okay.  
  
"I'm fine," he said. He turned to Heero. "There is no War Child. It was a hoax. I need you to contact your sister. If the two of you don't fight together, all Mysticals will die."  
  
Trowa slumped back in his seat, exhausted. He hoped that if Kali and Heero were reunited soon, his vision would not come to pass.  
  
Selune 


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. Most of the Mystical creatures are not mine. Prophets and Trackers are. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3+4+3, 13+11 5+M H+Kali+H Rating CxKali Odin+OC: NC- 17, eventually Warning: several lemons, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, yuri lemon, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
blah = Low Mystical  
  
  
  
Peace Children Chapter 19  
  
Kali reached up to give Catherine a kiss as the door to the motel room was kicked in. Twelve Collectors, Units 1 and 4, rushed in, tranquilizer guns at the ready. They saw Kali and took aim.  
  
Kali saw the guns and pushed Catherine behind her to shield her. The drug- filled darts flew toward them. Several struck her, but it wasn't until one hit Catherine that Kali processed what was happening.  
  
It made her mad. How dare those Collector scum hurt her Catherine! As Catherine slumped down on the bed, knocked out by the drugs, Kali reached deep inside herself.  
  
She reached into the deepest recesses of her body and brought forth fire. Her eyes blazed red as the fire burst from her chest, instantly cremating the three Collectors in front. The fire came from her fingers, her stomach, her mouth. She charred the remaining Collectors, their remains falling to the floor in piles; mostly ash with a piece of bone here and there.  
  
Kali cut off the stream of fire, and the flames extinguished. She collapsed to the floor, the drugs catching up to her. Her eyes faded from red to green as she looked at the creature who walked in the room. It wore a hooded cloak to disguise its features, but it could do nothing to change its guttural voice.  
  
"I'm glad I let them come in first," Griffin chuckled. He scooped up Kali's now helpless body; the drugs in the darts had temporarily paralyzed her.  
  
***  
  
Heero did as Trowa said. He looked for his sister, but he could not find her. He could feel her, but she was either unconscious or confused, because he couldn't discern where she was.  
  
"Do you know if anyone's with her?" he asked Trowa, worried about his sister. "Anyone at all?"  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked, before changing his mind. He didn't want to know. "Never mind. My sister, Catherine, is with her. I think."  
  
Heero invaded Trowa's mind, searching for data on Catherine. When he thought he had enough to find her, he retreated and started searching for her. It didn't take him long to find her; she was in a motel some sixty miles south of where they were.  
  
Heero's body fell as he sent out his soul to inhabit the woman.  
  
***  
  
Griffin turned around as he heard the fallen prophet stir. He almost dropped the Peace Child when the woman opened her eyes.  
  
'Prophets don't have blue eyes*,' he thought, as a hand came up to encircle his throat.  
  
***  
  
Kali was asleep, and then she wasn't. She felt a comforting presence in her mind, filling her, making her stronger. Heero was inside her. Not his thoughts, not his mind, but the real thing.  
  
Kali felt arms holding her, and reached out to grab the neck of the creature who would betray his kind.  
  
***  
  
Griffin looked down, and was shocked at what he saw. The girl, who should have been unconscious for hours, was awake. Not only that, but blue eyes were superimposed over her own green owns, making for a horrifying result. Horrifying, at least, for him.  
  
"We *are* the Peace Children," two voices said, as they used Kali's power to dissolve his flesh.  
  
***  
  
"What's going on?" Duo demanded. "Why won't he wake up?" Duo reached out to shake the boy. "Heero! Wake up! Baby, *please*, wake up. You're scaring me." He looked at Trowa. "What happened? Why won't he wake up?"  
  
"His powers are growing. I think he jumped into either Kali's or Catherine's body. He's not in his own anymore," Trowa said. As he explained this, two girls fell into the already overcrowded van.  
  
"Ow," Catherine complained. Her head hurt, but, thanks to Heero's approximately three second stay in her body, she wasn't sleepy.  
  
Heero and Kali picked their body up off of Wufei and Meiran, and looked at the others with that strange mix of blue and green eyes. They closed their eyes, and when Kali's reopened, so did Heero's.  
  
Duo glomped onto Heero, smothering him with kisses. The others stared at them until Heero made Duo get off of him.  
  
"I think we need a bigger vehicle," Heero said, holding Duo's head away from him. "This one is definitely too small."  
  
Everyone agreed and the eleven of them got out of the van: Odin, Hilde, Meiran, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Catherine, Heero, Kali, and Bast. They walked around the parking lot until they found exactly what they were looking for: a fifteen-seater church bus.  
  
They got in after Heero and Kali changed the license number, color, and church name of the bus. Duo, Heero, Kali, and Catherine sat in the very back row. Trowa and Quatre got the row in front of them. Wufei and Meiran sat in the exact middle row, and Bast claimed the row in front of them all for herself. Odin got in the driver's seat, and Hilde took the passenger's seat again.  
  
Everyone was talking amiably after the introductions. Kali and Heero held each other's hand and would not let go for anything. Heero leaned back into Duo, and Kali did the same to Catherine.  
  
Nobody noticed Hilde's eyes well with tears as she saw her beloved with another woman.  
  
Selune  
  
*Heero's eyes 


	21. Chapter 20

Gah! I never thought it was going to be this long!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. Most of the Mystical creatures are not mine. Prophets and Trackers are. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3+4+3, 13+11 5+M H+Kali+H Rating CxKali Odin+OC: NC- 17, eventually Warning: several lemons, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, yuri lemon, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
blah = Low Mystical  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed  
  
  
  
Peace Children Chapter 20  
  
They had been driving for three hours when it happened, when everything went wrong.  
  
They, meaning Odin, had decided to stop and eat. He didn't know how long it had been since Kali had eaten, but he knew it had been a while since Heero had. He didn't want either of his children being hungry, so he told everyone they were stopping.  
  
Everybody got out of the bus, stretching their legs, and generally feeling glad to be out of the vehicle. They stopped at a picnic area so that Bast could eat, too. The teenagers, and Wufei and Meiran, staked out two picnic tables while Odin walked to a little grocery store near the area to get food.  
  
Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Hilde sat at one table, while Wufei, Meiran, Catherine, Kali, and Bast chose the other. Bast curled up in Kali's lap, happy to have her other master back. Hilde sat with the boys so that she wouldn't have to see *her* Kali being lovey-dovey with Catherine.  
  
She initiated a conversation so she wouldn't have to think about how bad it felt to lose someone she never really had in the first place. "So, Heero, tell me, why exactly do the Collectors want you? Why not just kill you, and be done with it? No Peace Children, no problem."  
  
Duo glared at Hilde for saying the "K" word. He wrapped his left arm around his mate protectively, and pulled him close.  
  
"Well, I'm sure if they had caught us when we were younger, they would have," Heero answered, oblivious to Duo's blazing eyes. "We would've taken too long to mature. But, if I understand Trowa correctly, the Collectors have decided to put Kali's and my powers to use. They want to use our magic to kill every other Mystical on earth. Then, when we're drained, it will be easy for them to simply shoot us, or something."  
  
"Oh," Hilde said. She didn't know why she had asked that. She just wanted to get her mind off of Kali, but it had ended up putting her more in the front of Hilde's mind. She searched her brain for a topic that would not relate to Kali whatsoever, but Trowa beat her to it.  
  
"Congratulations," he said, directing his comment toward Duo and Heero.  
  
"For what?" Heero replied, looking startled. He couldn't think of what Trowa was talking about...Well, he *could*, but he wasn't even sure himself, yet.  
  
"On your mating," Trowa answered. Heero visibly deflated over this; his prophet hadn't said what Heero thought he was going to. "And on your babies."  
  
***  
  
"That's him?" Grendel grunted, pointing over towards the picnic tables, from his spot in the forest.  
  
"Roger that," Collector Davidson, leader of Unit 2, said. "You teleport in, with your new stolen magic, grab the kid, and get back to the lab. Then, we go in, and try to get the girl, or take down as many of their associates as we can."  
  
"Roger that," Grendel said, mimicking the Collector. He turned away from her and the other troops, and ripped open a portal to where the Peace Brat was.  
  
***  
  
"What?!" Duo exclaimed. If he had been eating anything, he would have been choking on it. "What do you mean, *babies*, *plural*?!"  
  
Heero stood up and tried to calm down his love. "Shh, shh," he whispered. "Calm down. Everything's going to be okay. Just calm down."  
  
Duo realized his baby was near tears, worried that Duo was mad at him. Duo turned to apologize to the boy when the sky ripped open, and a winged creature dropped down before them.  
  
Before anyone could get over their shock, the creature grabbed Heero and flew back into the rip. When the tear closed up, Duo realized what had happened.  
  
"HEEROOOO!"  
  
***  
  
Heero was scared. Grendel, the Tracker, had brought him to a white room. The kind one reads about in Stephen King-esque science fiction novels. The room was windowless, large (about 20' by 30'), and empty.  
  
Heero paced about the room, bored and afraid. He wasn't bored long, because he had only been there a few minutes before the doctor Trowa had described came in, with two big Collectors rolling in a tubelike thing after him.  
  
Heero smirked at them. Like three humans were able to keep him here. He concentrated on bringing forth fire, but nothing happened. Heero was startled. Why was nothing happening?  
  
Dr. J noticed the boy's bewilderment, and grinned a toothy grin at him. "Your magic won't work in here." he said, going over to tap on the walls. "The walls in this room are made of Gundamium, a magic neutralizer."  
  
Heero gaped at this. He recognized the doctor's words as true, but still attempted to use his magic. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't even contact Duo or Kali.  
  
"I'm really very happy we got you, instead of your sister, first," J said, almost giddily. "If you're as strong as we think, what with your new *development*, we might not even need Kali... Now," J pulled a gun out of his lab coat and motioned tot he tube, "be a good boy and get in."  
  
***  
  
Duo turned to Trowa. "How could you let this happen?!" he demanded. "You're a fucking *prophet*! How could you not know that was going to happen?!"  
  
Trowa never got a chance to answer, because the Collectors chose that moment to attack. Thirty Collector Agents rushed into the clearing, guns drawn. They took aim and shot, instantly killing several bystanders.  
  
Wufei and Meiran shucked their clothes, going into full dragon mode. They each stood about twelve feet tall, with bodies twice that length, not counting the tails. The spouses started chomping on Collector meat, but they could only kill so many at a time.  
  
Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Hilde tried to use their guns, but with Heero gone, they couldn't remember how to use them. Odin, who knew how to shoot, killed as many as he could, but there were only so many he could kill.  
  
Kali, still tired from the tranquilizers, and all the magic she had used, drew upon her reserves and burnt the Collector bastards. But, in her condition, there were only so many she could destroy.  
  
In the middle of the battle sat Bast. Sweet, innocent Bast. Bast was growing, transforming. Her paws grew into arms, her fur lightening, becoming blonde hair. Her legs lengthened, becoming human, ending in feet instead of paws. Her change ended when she looked mostly human, except for her eyes. Her impossibly silver eyes.  
  
Bast closed her eyes, and reopened them, forcing pure energy out of her fingertips, destroying the Collectors, and their remains.  
  
Selune 


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. Most of the Mystical creatures are not mine. Prophets and Trackers are. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
  
  
Peace Children  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The battle, though not the war, was won. Thirty Collectors were dead, but their bodies would never be found. Their remains wiped out by the woman they had known as Bast.  
  
Bast, naked, looked down at herself, amazed at what she saw. She held her hand out in front of her, and stared at it, wiggling the fingers with reverence.  
  
She smiled radiantly and ran over to hug Kali. Bast picked the girl up and twirled, swinging her around. She put the girl down and sat in the grass, laughing. "I'm not a cat anymore," she said.  
  
"Who are you?" Kali said, her voice just above a whisper. She stared at her cat-that-was-not-a-cat.  
  
"Cassandra," Odin answered. Kali swung her head around to look at her father. He looked like the proverbial deer caught in headlights. "Why are you here, Cassandra?"  
  
"I'm always where they are," Bast, now revealed as Cassandra, said. "Whenever they come back, wherever they are, I find them, and I go to protect them."  
  
"Who? Who do you protect?" Wufei asked. He and Meiran had changed back to human form and redressed when Bast had annihilated the Collectors.  
  
"My children," Cassandra replied, distracted. "Why was I able to help her this time?" she asked herself. "Why am I not a cat anymore?"  
  
Odin had enough of her. Heero was gone; they didn't have time for this.  
  
"Okay, Cassie, I'm going to ask you once and only once. If you don't answer, we're going to leave you here, and go look for Heero. *Why*--"  
  
"No! Don't go! I'll answer!" Cassandra cried. She got up and ran over to Odin. "Please! I'll go out of my mind with worry."  
  
Odin looked at the former cat with disdain. "Whatever. Now, *why* are you here?"  
  
"Like I said, I'm here to protect my children, our children," Cassandra replied.  
  
Odin drew back his hand as if to strike her. "Don't you ever mention them again," he said. "Don't you *dare* talk about our children as though they are alive. Our children are *dead*, and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, Odin, I know it. I was *there*, remember? I was there when I miscarried our babies, our twins," Cassandra said, vehemently. "But, have you ever heard of reincarnation, *mate*? Our children's' souls being born, or in this case created, into new bodies?  
  
"For five *thousand* years, I have watched our children be born, live, and die, all as a cat. I have seen them die prematurely *countless* times! I have protected them to the best of my abilities in each and every one of their lives and acquired powers a prophet should *never* have. But, through it all, I was a cat.  
  
"And what became of you after you rejected your prophet and *mate*? After you left me in my time of need?... Oh, yes. You became human. And not just *any* human, oh no, you became a powerful human. The most powerful. You wanted your magic back, to be an Elder again, and you couldn't. So you decided to do the next best thing, to steal other's magic. You started a little organization, didn't you? The Collectors.  
  
"So, while I protected our children, you founded the agency that would kill them, kill us all. Well, not you; you're human now. They don't care about you. Now, in the life where our children are currently the most powerful beings in the universe, *you* show up. Your energy was probably why I was able to change forms and protect Kali.  
  
"But, now, they have Heero. A *pregnant* Heero. With him being with child, they don't even *need* Kali anymore. After all, from Peace comes Life, and Life trumps everything. And there's *two* of them, inside him, growing. Two Ace of Spades for the enemy to use.  
  
"So, tell me, you still a betting man, *lover*? Well, how much do you bet *anyone* survives if their power is turned on us?"  
  
A strangled groan came from somewhere nearby, effectively cutting off  
  
Cassandra's monologue. Kali looked around to see if everyone was there. Everyone wasn't.  
  
"Hilde," she said, before running off in the direction the sound had come from.  
  
***  
  
Hilde tried to make as much noise as she could, but it was a struggle just to stay conscious. She had been clipped by a bullet -- No, she had been shot dead on. It was a gut wound.  
  
Hilde didn't know much about gunshot wounds or medicine, but she knew that she was losing a lot of blood. Too much blood.  
  
She heard voices out in the clearing, familiar voices. She tried to scream for help, but it came out as a gurgle. The last of her energy was expended doing that, and she slipped off into unconsciousness. Her last thought was of Kali.  
  
Hilde never heard the shouts or the footsteps coming towards her.  
  
***  
  
Heero shook his head. He knew what that thing was; there was no way he was getting in there.  
  
When one of the brutes came to make him get in, he shot past him, through the open spot the Collector had left. He darted into the hall and ran. Heero knocked over anything he saw, trying to make it harder for the goons to catch him.  
  
Vaguely, he heard Dr. J scream, "Get him, you idiots!", but he paid no attention to it. When he came to locked doors, he threw them open with his magic. Apparently, the white room was the only room made of Gundamium.  
  
He came to a room that shocked him, even though it shouldn't have. It was the laboratory from his vision, his obviously *false* vision, of Kali killing Duo and Odin. The room was filled with those tubes, and everyone but one was filled. The empty tube was larger than the others, like the one they wanted to put him in.  
  
'The better to store your magic, my dear,' the random thought came in his mind, a mockery of Little Red Riding Hood. Heero suddenly fell to the ground, hugging his knees and laughing hysterically. If he didn't, he was going to go crazy. He stayed like that until two men in white coats came for him.  
  
"J said to sedate him," the taller of the two said, while the other stuck the needle in Heero's forearm.  
  
The picked him up, and carried him back to the white room. They put him in the power-draining tube and closed the opening.  
  
As Heero lay paralyzed in his tomb, he thought, 'I don't want to die like this.  
  
  
  
Selune 


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. Most of the Mystical creatures are not mine. Prophets and Trackers are. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Peace Children Chapter 22  
  
Kali ran in the direction of the noise, the direction where Hilde was. Kali was surprised at the strength of her emotion for the older girl. After all, she had Catherine now.  
  
Kali looked around for Hilde, and finally found her behind some brush. Apparently, she had crawled there after being shot.  
  
The amount of blood Hilde had lost was astonishing. Kali felt wildly for her pulse, sighing in relief when she finally found it. Kali was no doctor, but she knew by the pool of blood around Hilde that there was virtually no way she would survive.  
  
'Not if I can help it,' Kali mentally growled. She grabbed the hem of Hilde's shirt and pulled it over her breasts, fully exposing the wound. Kali's fingers danced around the opening - getting a feel for it - before plunging into the wound to retrieve the bullet.  
  
Kali pulled her fingers from the gap in Hilde's stomach, her hand covered in the young woman's much needed life fluid. She wiped on hand on her jeans, then she gathered Hilde into her arms.  
  
She put her clean hand over Hilde's wound, leaning down to place her over the girl's own. Her magic should have been depleted to the point of being non-existent, but for this - for Hilde - Kali somehow found more. A brilliant whit light appeared from her hand and mouth, as she healed Hilde and breathed life into her.  
  
Kali could feel herself draining; she was giving everything she had to save Hilde. Kali continued reviving the girl, but she was so weak that she didn't realize when Hilde was out of danger.  
  
***  
  
Hilde awoke in the arms of an angel. The angel was kissing her, and there was a bright light everywhere.  
  
Suddenly, Hilde felt arms around her, pulling her away from the angel. 'No,' she thought. 'My angel. Let me stay with my angel.'  
  
The arms did not respond to her silent pleas. Instead, they pulled her away further, revealing her angel to be none other than Kali. A very pale, very bloody, Kali. "NOO!" she screamed, wrenching away from Quatre's arms.  
  
Hilde scrambled over to Kali, mindless of her shirt, which was pushed up to reveal her in all of her glory. She gathered the smaller girl into her arms, rocking back and forth with her. "It's going to be okay. Baby, everything's gonna be all right. I don't know what you did to heal me, but... thank you. You shouldn't have done that; now you've gone and hurt yourself. You have to be okay. You just *have* to. I love you." Hilde rambled on, more to herself than to Kali, until she rocked herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Cassandra, now dressed in a long flowing robe, examined her daughter and her soon-to-be mate. "They'll be okay. They just need to rest." she concluded. "However, we don't have time for them to recover. Somebody will have to watch them while the rest of us go and rescue Heero."  
  
Catherine looked at the slumbering girls. "I'll do it." she volunteered. "Just, can we take them somewhere else? In case it gets cold."  
  
Cassandra smiled at the girl's -no, the woman's - eagerness to be alone with the two girls. She agrees with the Cathy and told her to go stand by the two girls, touching at least one of them. Catherine complied, threading her fingers through both girls' hair. Cassandra then visualized where she wanted the girls to go, instantly transporting them to Kali's room back at her house.  
  
Cassandra noticed Trowa staring at her, eyes wide in amazement. "As I said, powers no prophet should have." She motioned for the others to get in a circle around her. "Now, we need a plan before we go get Heero. Any suggestions?"  
  
***  
  
Heero felt his power draining from him. He know the machine would kill him, but he didn't car about that. What he cared about were the lives of his babies, Duo, and Trowa. All four would die if he did. Besides, Quatre would kill him if anything happened to Trowa.  
  
Heero tried to lift the lid to the tube, but he couldn't even lift his arms. He couldn't even wiggle his fingers. But, for some reason, he could feel the others.  
  
After the Collectors had brought him in the white room for the second time, he had retained the power to feel Kali, Duo, Odin, and now his children. He figured his magic must be growing.  
  
Heero tried to send a message to Duo, or Kali, or Odin but he couldn't. Receiving was the only power the Gundamium hadn't neutralized, it seemed. Instead, he zeroed in on what they were saying, hearing their conversation through Duo.  
  
***  
  
"So, is everybody clear on what we're going to do?" Cassandra asked the others. Everybody nodded their heads, but she decided - for some reason - to go over it again. "Okay, Odin says the building is shaped like a five- pointed star. Heero will most likely be in the white room, in the center of the star. The white room is made of Gundamium, a magic neutralizing alloy, which is why neither Duo nor Odin can feel him.  
  
"The room Heero will be in is heavily guarded, so Meiran and Wufei will change to their dragon forms. They will attack the base from outside, hopefully distracting a good portion of the maggot Collectors. At the same time, the rest of us will attack from the inside. I will teleport us in to the lab from Trowa's vision, because we can't go directly into the white room; it's blocked and we would bounce back.  
  
"Odin, Quatre, and Trowa will stay there and release any Mystical prisoners from their stasis, while Duo and I find the white room."  
  
"But --" Odin started to say.  
  
"Don't argue with me, 'Din," Cassandra interrupted. "Duo and I are the only ones with any kind of active magic. Granted, Duo's comes from Heero, and we're not sure exactly which ones he has yet, but still, he may have some good defensive magic. *And*, someone needs to protect Trowa. He dies, Heero dies.  
  
"Now, are we all clear on what everyone is to do?"  
  
"Yeah," Duo said. "But, you *do* know how small our changes of success are, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Cassandra replied. "But, would you rather do nothing?"  
  
Selune 


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. Most of the Mystical creatures are not mine. Prophets and Trackers are. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3+4+3, 13+11 5+M H+Kali+H Rating CxKali Odin+OC: NC- 17, eventually Warning: several lemons, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, yuri lemon, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
blah = Low Mystical  
  
  
  
Peace Children  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
  
Catherine looked around the room she and the girls had been transported to . It was a bedroom, sparsely furnished - a double bed, a dresser, a closet, the only personal touch was a framed picture on the dresser. It was of a boy and a girl, maybe nine years old each. The boy had short, shaggy, chocolate-brown hair, and the girl had long, tousled, raven-black hair. Both had piercing eyes - the boy's Prussian blue, and the girl's forest green. Heero and Kali.  
  
Catherine figured from the picture that she was in the Yuy's house. She picked Kali up from where she was slumped over on the floor. Catherine laid the girl on the bed, turning down the covers before she did so. Then, she went to Hilde and did the same with her, only on the other side of the bed. She tucked both of them in and sat on the floor, as there were no chairs in the room.  
  
Catherine mulled over her feelings for Kali and Kali's *possible* feelings toward Hilde. Cathy knew she loved Kali; she admitted that much to herself when the Collectors had attacked them in their motel room. She also knew that Hilde love Kali: she had seen it in the girl's eyes when they were introduced to everybody. What Catherine *didn't* know was whether Kali loved her or Hilde or neither.  
  
"When the two of you wake up," Catherine muttered, "we are going to have a *long* talk."  
  
***  
  
Cassandra's plan went off without a hitch. Duo single-handedly saved Heero and the rest of the Mysticals, they killed all of the Collectors, and the two lovers made passionate love while riding off into the sunset.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
In reality, their plan was turning out pretty good, though there were a few *minor* problems. Meiran and Wufei attacked from the outside, creating a lot of damage and distracting many Collectors. However, the majority of the humans weren't distracted by the dragons. Odin, Quatre, and Trowa started freeing Mystical prisoners from their tubes. However, the creatures weren't able to help them - too woozy and disoriented - as they had hoped. Duo and Cassandra found the white room. However, Heero wasn't in it.  
  
"Where is he?!" Duo demanded, pounding on a random guard. He was the only Collector Duo and Cassandra met that they hadn't killed yet. "Where is Heero?!" ::smack:: "Where did you people take him?!" Duo pulled the guard up by his collar and started shaking him like a rag doll.  
  
"Duo! Stop it!" Cassandra shouted at him. "We don't have time for this. Besides, he doesn't know anything. If he did, he would have said something so that we wouldn't kill him as we did his friends," Cassandra swept her arms around the room - littered with bodies - to illustrate her point. "Now, stand aside so I can kill him and we can move on."  
  
***  
  
Wufei was having fun. It had been a long time since he had gotten to do something like this, especially with Meiran. She usually frowned on activities like this.  
  
Pushing all human thought out of his mind, the red dragon turned back to the task at hand. Several Collectors ran out of the building, toting guns and other weapons.  
  
'How rude,' Wufei thought before opening his jaw and exhaling fire on them. After he charcoaled those humans, Wufei turned to see how his wife was doing.  
  
Meiran seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. She stomped on a Collector who got too near her, and opened her maw for a tasty human snack. She blew the remains of the Collector along with a blast of fire at a group standing in front of her, incinerating a dozen of them.  
  
'This is fun,' she thought, thoroughly enjoying the havoc she and her husband were causing.  
  
***  
  
Duo and Cassandra walked into the white room to check it out - just in case there was something to be found in there. "Oomph!" Duo cried out, as he hit something. Only, there was nothing there. The space in front of him was only air.  
  
Duo felt for what he had stumbled into, even though he couldn't see anything there. He was startled, but not too terribly surprised, to find something. It was metal. Cold, curvy metal. "Cassandra, get over here," he said, motioning for the prophet-turned-cat-turned-prophet to come to where he was. "What is this?" He motioned to the *empty* space in front of him.  
  
Cassandra looked at Duo like he had just stepped off the tractor to the funny farm. There was nothing there, it was air; a blind man could see that. Her expression changed to one of shock when Duo put her hand on the thing. It was cold, like a stasis chamber, and it had about the same shape as the tubes in the other room. The only difference she could discern was that this one was bigger - much bigger. The better to steal your power with.  
  
'Heero!' she thought.  
  
***  
  
Hilde slowly woke. She was warm, in a bed somewhere. "Aaahh," she yawned, stretching.  
  
She jerked when she felt her arm hit something. Or rather, someone. Hilde opened her eyes to see Catherine staring at her. "Hello," she said, wary of the older woman.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake," Catherine said. "Kali's still asleep." Hilde gasped in surprise when she saw Kali on the bed beside her. "Here. I brought you some soup."  
  
Catherine thrust the bowl of chicken noodle soup at Hilde, careful not to spill any of the steaming liquid. Hilde took the bowl gratefully, suddenly aware of how ravenous she was.  
  
As Hilde ate, she couldn't help but notice Catherine staring at her. She finally couldn't stand it anymore. "What?" She asked. "Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Catherine responded. "Now eat up. After you finish, you and I are going to have a little chat."  
  
Selune 


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. Most of the Mystical creatures are not mine. Prophets and Trackers are. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3+4+3, 13+11 5+M H+Kali+H Rating CxKali Odin+OC: NC- 17, eventually Warning: several lemons, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, yuri lemon, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
  
  
Peace Children  
  
Chapter 24  
  
  
  
Heero looked up through the glass door in the power-stealing stasis chamber. He saw Duo and a woman -- she looked vaguely familiar -- looking around the room. Heero figured they were looking for him. Of course, they wouldn't find him, at least, no by sight; Dr. J had put some kind of device in the center to the tube's door; an object that apparently made the chamber and everything in it invisible.  
  
Heero tried to yell, to bang on the glass, to do *something* to get their attention, but he couldn't. He was too weak. The chamber was sucking his and his children's essences at an ever-alarming rate. Heero sobbed quietly in frustration. He wasn't going to be able to get Duo's or the woman's -- Cassandra -- attention.  
  
Heero's problem was solved when Duo bumped into the tube, jarring Heero. "Oomph!" Duo cried out. Heero smiled at Duo's expression as he felt for what he had stumbled into. His koi could just be so *cute* sometimes.  
  
Duo called for the woman to come over and he asked her what it was that he had bumped into. She gave him the most incredulous gaze as she felt for whatever it was he was talking about. Her jaw dropped open in shock when she actually felt something. She felt around for a few moments before thinking, 'Heero!'  
  
'How does she know my name?' Heero thought after hearing her thought.  
  
***  
  
"Heero! Heero's in here!" Cassandra said to Duo, frantically trying to find the lid on the big, tubey *thing*. "Help me find the opening."  
  
Duo joined Cassandra in trying to find out where the tube opened up. They had been doing that for several moments -- crazily, like mad people -- when Duo heard a knocking coming from the tube. He looked up and down the tube, and his gaze was drawn to a yellow, blinking light in what was probably the center of the door.  
  
Duo reached over the tube and felt where the blinking light was coming from. It was a button of some kind. Hoping that it wasn't an explosive device, Duo pushed the button.  
  
Immediately, the tube -- and more importantly, Heero -- came into view. Duo gasped at the sight of his love. Heero's cheeks were stained with tears, he had several bruises, and there were tubes in him.  
  
Duo lifter Heero out of the chamber -- Cassandra had opened it while he had been staring at the boy -- and was angry to find that he was practically naked. He was clothed only in the pair of boxer shorts that he had been wearing earlier, making it easier for the medical tubes and wires to be placed on his body. They were everywhere -- on his chest, his thighs, even his feet.  
  
Duo began carefully taking the wires off of his exhausted mate. He then took off his shirt and draped it over Heero. Duo still had his undershirt on though, so he wasn't half-naked.  
  
"Hey," he said, looking down at Heero.  
  
"Hey," Heero said back, quietly, while snuggling further into Duo's arms. "Didn't think you guys were going to find me."  
  
"I'll always find you," Duo responded, sweetly. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired," Heero said. "They drugged me with something to make sure they could get me in the chamber. I tried to get away, but I just stopped when I saw all these people in other tubes. Oh, Duo, it was so *horrible*. We have to get them out."  
  
"Of course, baby," Duo replied. "Odin, Quatre, and Trowa are helping them out as we speak."  
  
Duo left the room carrying Heero and motioned for Cassandra to follow him. Duo's motion caused Heero to notice the woman again.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked her.  
  
***  
  
Odin and the boys had finished releasing the Mystical prisoners. Now they had about two dozen disoriented, discombobulated ex-prisoners. Odin was just about to yell at them to calm down when Cassandra and Duo burst in to the room, the latter carrying Heero.  
  
"Heero, my baby!" he cried out, rushing over to see how his son -- his *real* sone -- was doing. He saw Heero's head loll to the side as he tried to look at his father. "What-what's wrong with him?"  
  
"They had him in one of the tubes, and they sedated him beforehand," Cassandra told Odin.  
  
"Did you know that she's my first mother, and that you're my first father?" Heero asked Odin. "And she used to be my kitty." He giggled.  
  
Trowa and Quatre came over to see how Heero was. Trowa stare at Heero, as if he had a particularly interesting newspaper article printed on him. "Something's happening," he stated.  
  
And, sure enough, something was happening. Heero gasped and attempted to double over, in pain, as new power coursed through his body. He levitated out of Duo's arms; the shirt slipping off and exposing his body to the onlookers.  
  
Bright light began to glow from Heero's orifices and limbs. It was gold in color. A crackling was heard as wings grew from Heero's shoulder blades -- white, feathery, angel wings. Magic rushed through his frame, magic strong enough to destroy the Collectors.  
  
***  
  
Hilde and Catherine were talking -- they had decided that they were going to demand that Kali tell them how she felt about them -- when the sleeping girl's form levitated off the bed.  
  
Bright, gold light poured from her as she awakened. She screamed as pain and power ran through her body, changing her, making her better, giving her wings. And the magic to kill *all* of the Collectors.  
  
  
  
Selune 


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. Most of the Mystical creatures are not mine. Prophets and Trackers are. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3+4+3, 13+11 5+M H+Kali+H Rating CxKali Odin+OC: NC- 17, eventually Warning: several lemons, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, yuri lemon, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
Peace Children Chapter 25  
  
Dr. J was in his quarters, waiting for the chamber to finish taking that *delicious* boy's power. He had gone to his rooms after two of his agents had forced the child into the giant tube. Now all J had to do was wait until the boy's magic was drained. Then, he could take the converted power into himself. The chamber turned power into liquid form -- blue raspberry in flavor -- and Dr. J was going to drink Heero's magic and become more powerful than any other being on the planet.  
  
After he got rid of the rest of the Mysticals with his new power, no one would be able to stop him. Then, he would *finally* be able to leave this pathetic excuse of a cult and move on to bigger and better things -- namely, total world domination.  
  
Things couldn't go better for J, unless the little twinkie survived the chamber. If Heero lived, J could fit him with an obedience collar -- like they had used on Marimaeia -- and use him as a sex slave. Of course, since Marimaeia's collar had obviously been malfunctioning, J would have to find some other way to keep the hot little shit docile until the technology could be perfected. Maybe threatening his mate would do the trick? J wouldn't be able to threaten the Peace Child's babies; they were going to have to be disposed of immediately.  
  
A loud bang came from the outside of J's quarters, jarring him from his thoughts. The doctor stomped over to the door and threw it open, glaring at the man who dared to disturb his privacy. A tall, burly Collector whose name J had never bothered to learn was standing there, looking afraid. "J- J, sir...," he started.  
  
"Yes, yes. Go on," J commanded. "Out with it. I don't have all night."  
  
"Sir, we'rebeingattacekdandsomeone'sreleasingtheprisonersandthePeaceChildisgone*!"  
  
the Collector said in one breath.  
  
"What?!" J screamed. "How could you *idiots* let him get away?!" J put on his shoes and stalked out of his quarters. "Never mind; your incompetence doesn't matter. What does matter is that maybe he's been drained enough that I can still implement my plan."  
  
He walked in the direction of the white room.  
  
***  
  
The light flowing from Heero form into a cocoon around him. As it grew, power crackled out, trying to escape its prison.  
  
"What's going on!" Duo yelled over the noise of the almost-unrestrained magic. He tried to touch Heero, tried to get to get. As soon as his hand touched the cocoon, lightning struck out at him, throwing him across the room.  
  
"It's too early!" Cassandra screamed. "It wasn't supposed to happen until they were sixteen! It's not their time to ascend!"  
  
The wind picked up in the windowless room; the air caused to move by the magic surrounding -- consuming -- the one Duo loved. Absently, he heard Cassandra rambling.  
  
"Their birthday! What time is it? It's midnight there, midnight on the 31st. It is their birthday! Their first birthday! Their 5,016th birthday!" Cassandra stopped babbling. "It is their time."  
  
***  
  
Dr. J got to the white room. There, previously concealed, was the tube Heero had been in. J rushed over to it, almost stumbling in his haste, to drink the sweet nectar lying within.  
  
He pulled a vial out of the top of the tube. It was about half full -- half a pint of pure, concentrated magic. J pulled the stopper out of the end of the bottle and greedily drank it in one gulp.  
  
He felt his body being infused with magic. Things seemed clearer as his eyes healed to perfect vision, and his body twisted in pain as a new *real* arm started to grow over his metal one.  
  
J pushed the pain from his mind as he set off the stalk his prey.  
  
***  
  
Catherine and Hilde watched, terrified, as Kali's body gained more heat, more power, more... everything. Kali's lips pursed, and her back arched as she absorbed new, useful. magic.  
  
But, this was not where the fight was, and Kali knew this. She opened her mouth to let her spirit escape, leaving behind her body to contain the cocoon around her.  
  
***  
  
Cassandra saw when Kali's soul joined her brother's. The bright, twinkling light settled over Heero, and for a moment Kali could be seen superimposed over him. It was then that J burst into the room, a maniacal gleam in his eyes.  
  
He raised a hand to throw flame at the boy, but he was held fast by the wind. "You're too late," the wind whispered to him in Heero's voice. "It's already happened."  
  
The wind dropped J hand as the cocoon around Heero -- and now Kali -- burst, letting forth a cleansing wave of white.  
  
The light passed through everyone it touched, except for Dr. J. When it hit J, his body fell to the floor as a pile of dust. The same thing happened to every Collector the light touched; it passed harmlessly through everyone else.  
  
The wave grew, fed by the twin's power and the deaths of the Collectors. It pulsed through the city, the state, the country, and the world. It killed every Collector in its way, eventually reaching the other side of the earth. When it touched itself -- the wave had been expanding in a circle, with Heero's body as the center -- it exploded in a display of multicolored lights, before falling to the ground at dust particles.  
  
The wave ended, and it was done. The Collectors were dead.  
  
Selune  
  
*translation = we're being attacked , and someone's releasing the prisoners, and the Peace Child is gone 


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and none of its characters are mine. Most of the Mystical creatures are not mine. Prophets and Trackers are. Seelie and Unseelie, the way I use them here, were created by Laurel K. Hamilton. Hands of power were also created by Laurel K. Hamilton. The story and all original characters are mine. If I forgot to credit anything to its rightful owner, please email me, and I will credit it to them.  
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3+4+3, 13+11 5+M H+Kali+H Rating CxKali Odin+OC: NC- 17, eventually Warning: several lemons, no spoiler, AU, definite yaoi, yuri lemon, OOC, angst, more as it comes  
  
Author's notes: 'blah' = thoughts 'blah' = mind-speaking  
  
Peace Children Chapter 26  
  
Heero's body fell to the floor with a "whump" as the cocoon melted away from him. "HEERO!" Duo cried out as he scrambled up from his position on the floor over to the lifeless body of his beloved. He pulled the boy's head into his lap as he felt for a pulse. "Oh, thank God," he breathed, his fear deflating as he felt the familiar "thump, thump" of Heero's heartbeat.  
  
Duo pulled Heero further into his lap, cradling the boy's head in his arm. He rocked the two of them back and forth, petting Heero's head an whispering to him. Heero's wings kept getting in the way, but with a few adjustments, Duo was able to hold him comfortably. "Wake up, baby. Please. This can't be good for the babies," he said to Heero.  
  
Heero's eyes fluttered open at the mention of his children, but they were not the deep blue Do had come to know. Heero smiled, not realizing that his once blue irises were now a metallic silver.  
  
"Is it over?" he asked his tall lover, smiling tiredly at him from his place on Duo's lap.  
  
Duo decided to ignore the changes in Heero's form -- the wings, the eyes, Goddess knew what else -- and to instead focus on comforting his angel. "You know, I think it is," he answered, hugging his mate to him.  
  
***  
  
Kali's spirit left Heero's body and returned to her own seconds after his cocoon erupted. She arrived in her body after her cocoon dissolved, and her body dropped back down to the bed.  
  
She opened her eyes -- now silver, like her brother's -- to see Catherine and Hilde hovering over her like two mother hens. She tried to sit up, but couldn't because of the extra weight -- wings -- on her back. Kali reached out her hand, asking for help in rising from the bed.  
  
Catherine, who was closer to that hand, grabbed it and helped her sit up. Kali smiled at her in thanks, before the barrage of questions came.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"Some water? Food? Anything at all?"  
  
"What is the meaning of life?"  
  
Okay, okay. Nobody asked that last question. The girls tried to find out what had happened to Kali and whether she was hurt or not.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered. "Actually, better than fine; I'm fan-fucking- tastic. I have all these new powers now. It's like I can feel *everything*. It's great, and a little overwhelming.  
  
"As for what happened, Heero and I ascended. We killed the Collectors," she chuckled at this. "They're dead now; they'll never hurt anyone again. It's finally over."  
  
Hilde and Catherine looked at each other. Could it be true? Was it really... over?  
  
Kali looked at the two of them and nodded her head. "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes. Now, however, there's a more important matter at hand."  
  
"What could possibly be more important than the destruction of the Collectors?" Hilde questioned.  
  
"Now that they're dead, many things," Kali answered. "What I want to talk about, though, is us. The three of us." She turned to Hilde, taking the older girl's hands in her own. "Hilde, baby, I love you. I love your bright spirit, your loving soul, and the way you look in those short shorts of yours. But most of all, I love you for you, and the way you love me back." She leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Hilde's cheek, then she turned to Catherine.  
  
Catherine's eyes were shimmering as she heard Kali's declaration of love for another. Kali reached over to wipe a fallen tear from her cheek. "Don't cry," she whispered, "for I love you, also. Cathy, my prophet, my light, my love. I love you for the way you make me feel like a woman, for how you try to cheer me up when I'm sad, and for your loving heart.  
  
"The two of you are the missing parts of my soul, my soul mates. I can feel the both of you in my heart, and the though of losing either of you is too much for me to bear. If you want me to choose one of you, know that I cannot. It would be like choosing between air and water; I need to both to live, and without one I would die." Kali took one of Hilde's hands and one of Catherine's hands into her lap, kneading the flesh. She refused to look at either one of them. "Just know that I am sorry that I can't give either of you my whole heart. It does not belong to me anymore, but to the both of you."  
  
Hilde and Catherine took their hands from Kali's, and her heart fell. Obviously, neither f them wanted her if she couldn't give her all of her heart.  
  
She gasped in surprise when the two girls settled on the bed beside her -- Hilde on one side, Catherine on the other. Catherine took Kali's head into her bosom, stroking the young girl's hair. Hilde curled her frame around Kali, her arms around Kali's waist. She place on kiss onto Kali's exposed neck.  
  
"We'll figure this out," one of them said. "Somehow, it'll all turn out okay."  
  
***  
  
Wufei and Meiran were confused when their prey suddenly turned to dust. Then it occurred to them that the operation must have been successful. They returned to human form and walked into the compound, heedless of their nude state. After all, they were Mysticals, and Mysticals were not modest beings.  
  
They easily smelled their way to the chamber room, where everyone else was. The spouses walked in to quite a sight. About fifty Mysticals -- most royalty or nobility -- were milling around in various states of undress. Trowa was holding Quatre, who had apparently fainted when the wave him , over by some empty tubes. Odin and Cassandra were talking quietly between themselves, quite obviously making up after over 5,000 years apart.  
  
Most importantly, Heero and Duo were in the center of the room. Heero was faintly glowing, an aftereffect of the chrysalis. Duo said something and he laughed, snuggling his naked body closer to Duo for warmth. He folded his wings around himself; Duo was still a possessive mate who didn't want anybody seeing him naked.  
  
Wufei and Meiran looked at each other, taking Heero's show of modesty as a cue to cover themselves up. They shifted to half-dragon form, their scales adequately covering them, before walking the rest of the way into the room and greeting their friends.  
  
Selune 


	28. Epilogue

3-27-04: So, ff.net took down "Peace, Love, and Family" and "The Elements" again. I'm not going to bother putting them back up. You can find PLF at my livejournal, ting the Collectors.  
  
Quatre and Trowa mated and got married; they had a double wedding with me and Duo. Quatre's knocked up now, too. According to the Elders, the first mating almost always results in pregnancy. I believe that -- me, Kali and Quatre can't be just coincidence. Anyway, Quatre's gotten over his initial dislike of me. I think he's finally realized that I don't want Trowa like that. Anyway, I help him with his new abilities sometimes -- the blast he received from the wave awakened some latent empathic abilities in him.  
  
Meiran's pregnant, too, with her first litter or whatever dragons call it. She's three weeks gone; soon she's going to have to lay her eggs. After she does that, she and Wufei will have to stay in dragon form for about five years to watch over the eggs until they hatch. I feel sorry for them. Oh, well.  
  
We all live in a reconstructed elf village now. After the fall of the Collectors, the previously scattered Mystical races came back together to celebrate, and we ended up staying with some elves. The eleven of us were given medals of honor, and enough money to let us each live comfortably for ten lifetimes. We decided to forego rich life, though, and live in the village. After all, two pregnant guys would be kind of conspicuous, even if Time Magazine says that scientists impregnated some Asian man**.  
  
Life is good for us in the village. We all live with our respective mate, or mates in my sister's case, and all is quiet. My eyes are back to their original color, and I can hid my wings at will. Also, I am perfecting my craft more and more every day. However, something eats at my mind.  
  
I can't help but feel that something is coming. Something big. Something evil and infinitely worse than the Collectors. Oh, well. It's probably hormones.  
  
Love  
  
Heero Maxwell  
  
*************OWARI*************  
  
Selune  
  
*This is true, only it's a "civil union" instead of a marriage, and under DOMA (Defense of Marriage Act) is not recognized federally or in other states.  
  
**Again, true. At least, I think so. 


End file.
